The Greatest Ending
by MissTink1987
Summary: Sequel to "There Is A Happy Ending.". "All good stories start with "Once Upon A Time." and end with "Happily Ever After."...This is one of them. Every tear and obstacle, every scream and fight, all before they even said "I Do."; It was always supposed to be her and him...And now...It's the three of them."
1. June 30, 2013

**Hi everyone! So, after the success of "There Is A Happy Ending.", I thought I would visit your World just one more time…This time with a sequel! I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, but I'm already starting to notice Michael and Fiona aren't very much in Character! I can't help it, Guys…Like before…We can all use some Burn Notice fluff…And nothing is fluffier than the pitter patter of little feet! :) This starts the morning after the Wedding and I apologize in advance for the smutty beginning…But we all know how Babies come to be…And it isn't from the Stork! LOL! **

**June 30, 2013**

Her dress lays in a lace puddle, along with her matching heels…Pieces of his suit are around the carpeted floor, stained by the bowl of knocked over berries…The stereo is still on, playing some top 40 stuff that's neither of their tastes…And their bags sit by the door, waiting for a ten o'clock flight to Paris for a week long Honeymoon.

She awakes to the morning sun shining through the windows, her eyes fluttering in sheer happiness at the feel of his strong arm around her waist. She covers it with her own and links her fingers between his, snuggling back into his warm embrace. A soft groan causes her to turn her head, meeting his neck and taking the time to enjoy his unique scent. She loves the way he smells…She loves everything about him…She loves being with him. Her hand squeezes his, wanting this to never end…The chance where they can be in each other's arms and not worry about Drug Dealers or Pimps or Con Artists. Suddenly, slight movement from behind breaks through the reverie and a smile forms at the feel of his lips pressing against her clavicle.

"Hey." He says, wiping his face with his free palm.

"Hey to you too." She laughs.

He moves his head closer, putting his mouth to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. She begins to run her fingers through his hair, falling back against the pillows and pulling him with her before they come up for air. He buries his face in her neck and he grins into the crook, running his left hand along her hip. "Yep…Breakfast really is the most important meal of the day."

She lightly slaps his back, secretly praising him for being perverted. "For someone who can so Dark and Cryptic, you also can be a typical Guy sometimes."

"You weren't complaining last night...Or earlier this morning." He quips, continuing to nuzzle her clavicle.

"And I'm not complaining now." She quips back.

His head rises from her neck and he looks deeply into her Green eyes…She is the happiest he has ever seen her and the thought it's him who makes her this way brings him peace and content. He sweeps over her, taking in the sight of her deflated bun and smudged make-up. She is so beautiful and always has been…While she was in jail, he missed waking up with her and knowing he was the only Person with the honor of seeing her in her most natural state.

"Hey…" She reaches up to caress his face with her thumb, "…Are you okay?"

He hovers over her, taking her palm that's cupping his cheek and kissing it. "I'm fine. I'm just…Remembering what life was like when you were gone…Who I was and how I was…And let me tell you…It's so much better now."

"I'm glad to hear it…Because it's so much better for me too." She teases, her hand playing with his, "Michael…Tell me this is real…Tell me I'm not still in prison and the last year never happened."

He sees a frown forming and immediately grips her palm tighter. "This is real, Fi…You aren't going anywhere and I'm not going anywhere." He sighs, lowering his head so his lips barely touch hers, "I love you…I realize I'm only starting to say it out loud, but…I do…I always have and I always will."

"I love you too…" She whispers, their mouths meeting. She quickly opens her lips, intertwining her tongue with his while he positions his body over hers. They fuse together until he begins going down her petite frame, leaving open mouthed kisses along her clavicle and chest. He reaches her rib cage and stomach, eliciting a deep quiver from her in the process. He finishes his journey and enters her, her arms looping around his waist and clawing his back in the process, "…I always know you love me…Even if you don't tell me…How could I not after everything we have survived together."

He closes his eyes, letting her words sink in before looking at her once more. "Words don't seem enough…You deserve so much more." He murmurs. It isn't a statement…It is a fact he is promising.

"Then show me." She pleas, her lips creeping closer to his…And he does. Not waiting a second longer, they claim what has always been theirs until they're both left exposed…Together like two pieces belonging in perfect harmony. It feels like their Wedding night all over again when she allows her legs to wrap around his waist, bringing him deeper inside with each strong thrust. His left hand tightly grips her hip and his right is planted firmly next to her face on the pillow, his mind grasping the fact there has and will never be another one for him…It is her and only her.

The only noise in the room is their labored breaths and moans mixing while they seek an ending which is building with each longing stroke. They cling to each other, finding their ending in unison and kissing passionately to hold onto the feeling. He gives in first and exhaustion takes over, falling onto his side and bringing him with her. They hesitate in letting go…Wanting…And needing…Everything they're feeling to last forever. He pulls her closer, every inch of her touching him and they both lose the will to stay awake.

Needless to say…They catch a later flight.

* * *

_**Eight Weeks Later…**_

There are no headaches…No nausea…No strange cravings…Only a Woman's intuition. She has had her period since she was sixteen and has never been late…Not once. No matter the stress or heartbreak surrounding her, her cycle has come like clockwork…Until now.

She watches the object resting on the edge of the bathroom sink, sitting and shaking nervously on the floor against the wall. _**"Come on Fiona…Just get it over with and look."**_ Her mind orders her, _**"I can't."**_ She argues back, bringing her face down to rest on her bent knees, _**"I can't do this.**_" She says out loud to herself…Or so it seems.

"Do what?" A voice calls from behind the locked door.

She immediately recognizes who it is, surprised he is at the loft. "Sam…What are you doing here?"

"Mikey was getting worried, so he sent me to figure out what's taking you so long…Though I can't see why he thought I would care." He jokes, sensing something is off with his Best Friend's Wife, "Uh, Fi…Are you alright?"

She feels the tears welling up, but doesn't wanna show how scared she really is. So…She takes the blunt/get to the point approach. "No, I'm not." She replies, realizing her phone is in the car, "Can you call Michael and tell him to come back here?"

He blatantly ignores her question, freaking out over the potential situation. "What's going on…Can you please open the door?"

"No, this doesn't concern you." She retorts a little too harshly…Even for her. She makes a mental note to apologize once she finds if what she is thinking is true, "Just…Call him…Please."

"Okay." He gives in, taking his cell out of his pocket and strolling through his contacts to find her Husband's number. Once he does, he puts the phone to ear…Praying his Buddy will pick up.

On the fourth ring, he answers. "Yeah Sam."

"Thank God." He exclaims in relief, moving out of her ear-shot and onto the metal stairs outside, "You need to get back here, Brother."

"What's wrong?" He asks in a panic.

"It's Fiona…" He starts, "…I came to check on her and found her in the bathroom. She has locked herself in there and refuses to come out…She told me to call you."

Michael tries to control his irregular breathing and tight chest. He grabs the keys off the workbench in his Mother's garage and heads straight for the Charger, ignoring Jess calling his name. "Break down the door."

He thinks he heard his Best Friend wrong. "What?"

"Break down the door. I don't care how you do it...I'm on my way." He demands before hanging up, traveling back to the apartment.

Sam stares at the cell for a moment in confusion. _**"How am I supposed to break down the door?"**_ He thinks, storming back into the loft and over to the bathroom, "If you don't open up, Fi…I will do it myself."

"Did you call Michael?" She questions.

"Yes." He answers.

"He told you to break down the door?" She wonders with a small smile.

"Yeah, he did." He admits.

Maybe it's the possible hormones at work, but she feels the tears welling up once again…And this time…They're falling. "I'm fine, Sam…Really."

He takes a breath, hesitantly asking what he is thinking. "Are you on drugs?"

"What? No…Of course not." She insists, offended by the inquiry.

"Then can you explain to me why you have locked yourself in the bathroom?" He quips, sitting down on the floor.

"No I can't." She quips back. He attempts to get through to her, but it's to no avail, "Damn it, Sam…It's personal."

"Fine…" He sighs, "…But I'm not moving from here until Mikey shows up."

"Fine…But it's your time you're wasting," She counters.

He rolls his eyes, but stays true to his word. He sits there for the next ten minutes until Michael arrives, storming into the apartment. "What the hell are you doing, Sam…I told you to break down the door?" He screams once his Buddy gets up, approaching the bathroom and knocking frantically, "It's me, Fiona."

She stands up from the floor and slowly opens the door. When he sees her, he immediately wraps her into his arms. Sam stands there, awkwardly watching his shoes before leaving the loft to give the Couple some privacy.

Once they're alone, he pulls back and takes her face in his palms. "I shouldn't have left without you…Are you okay?"

She pauses for a second, gesturing to the bathroom. "We need to talk."

He points behind her. "In there?"

"Yeah…Come on." She whispers while turning around, dragging him with her.

He shuts the door and looks back at his Wife. "What's going on, Fi?"

"You're gonna hate me." She murmurs, returning to her spot on the floor against the wall.

"I could never hate you…I love you." He laughs, moving to sit next to her, "Whatever is wrong, we will deal with it."

She takes a deep breath. "I...We…" She begins, "…We might be having a Baby."

He stares at her in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

"We might be having a Baby, Michael." She repeats with emphasis behind "Baby.".

"I mean…How did this happen?" He replies, recovering enough from the shock to be able to form a sentence, "We're always so careful…And besides…We aren't exactly twenty."

"Well things happen…And we aren't exactly ninety either." She comments with worry clearly in her tone, "We're getting ahead of ourselves, anyway…I haven't even looked yet."

"What?" He wonders.

"I couldn't do it…" She confesses, putting her head on her Husband's shoulder, "…That's why I got Sam to call you."

"Where is it?" He enquires.

"On the sink." She declares calmly, watching him focus his attention on the White object sitting across from them. She tries to decode his feelings over the situation…Deciding whether or not the silence is good or bad. She puts his face in her hand, turning it towards her, "Talk to me…Please."

He watches her, her eyes open and waiting for him to be honest with her. "I would be lying if I said becoming a Father doesn't scare the crap out of me…Because it does…And you know why." He sighs. She softly nods in agreement, understanding better than anybody what the Man she loves has gone through, "But…I would also be lying if I said I have never thought about us having a Child…Because I have…And not just when we were in Ireland."

That's something she isn't prepared to hear. "You mean…Here in Miami?"

"Yeah…Clients we have had over the years…Sometimes…I have dropped my guard and let myself think about it." He acknowledges, his arm swiftly over hers. She gazes at him with skepticism, thinking he is telling her everything she wants to hear. But it's the truth…All of it, "Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah…Perfect sense. Jack…He is the reason I fell in love with you all over again. After you left and came back the first time…I told myself I was done and we were done…And I was doing pretty good there for a bit. But then…You took Jack's case and…I remembered the Man you used to be. Needless to say…Campbell had no chance." She teases softly, getting to the real issue, "Michael…While I don't mind this trip down memory lane…What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying it isn't gonna be easy if we have a Child…But I wanna." He declares, "Fiona...Last year you told me there was no happy ending. Well not only was there one…But it's potentially the greatest ending of all. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Maybe the whole point of us and every single moment we have shared has been leading to this."

She fixes on his gaze, putting her palm on his cheek. "How do you always figure out the right things to say?"

"Oh no…I'm just now figuring it out." He smirks, catching her lips in his for a minute, "Let me go see what the stick says."

He gets off the floor and walks over to the sink, grabbing the test before sitting back down with his Wife…And possibly…The Mother of their Child, "No matter what happens, whether you're pregnant or not, I love you and you aren't alone in this."

"I know." She gives him a small smile, "Can you look now…The suspense is killing me."

He attempts to read the results, his eyes not moving from the stick. "Oh."

"What does it say?" She worries.

"I'm not sure." He responds.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" She exclaims, anxious to find out, "Two lines means I'm pregnant…One line means I'm not."

She watches his face turn an unhealthy shade of white when he glares at the test a second time, looking up at her after he finishes. After a deep breath, he forms words almost two decades in the making:

_**"Fi...We're having a Baby."**_

Her heart skips a beat. "What?" She whispers, another round of tears welling up and threatening to fall at any moment. He's utterly speechless, confirming deep down what she already knows. Suddenly, she begins crying uncontrollable, "I'm…So…Sorry."

He immediately wraps his arms around her waist. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm about to ruin your life…Correction…Our life." She explains, removing herself from her Husband's embrace.

"That's ridiculous." He grins, "If anything, you're about to make my life…Correction…Our life…A whole lot more interesting…But in a good way."

She is surprised to say the least. "You aren't mad?"

"Have you not been paying the attention the last five minutes?" He jokes, brushing away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm shocked, pretty terrified, but I'm definitely not mad."

"Really?" She wonders. He nods in agreement, "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"The feeling is mutual." Suddenly, he pulls her into a great big hug, her head nestling in his neck and her arms wrapping tightly around him. He takes the opportunity to whisper into her ear exactly what he is thinking, "Thank you." She looks up after hearing him, seeing the raw emotion written all over his face while she leans up to kiss him. He breaks away from her lips, "Wow."

"What?" She laughs.

"I'm going to be somebodys Father." He realizes in disbelief, "The poor Child."

"Are you kidding? You're gonna be an amazing Father, Michael." She assures him, cuddling against his chest and putting her legs behind her.

"You're going to be rethinking this statement once the Baby comes…I know nothing about Kids." He states bluntly.

"And you think I do? I might have grown up around them more than you have, but…I'm new to this too." She worries, "What are we gonna do?"

He pulls her closer, stroking her hair and caressing her arms. "We will figure it out like all new Parents do…Like we always do. And if we still have no idea what we're doing…We will give the Baby to my Mother."

She glares up at him. "Absolutely not."

"Relax…I'm just kidding." He teases.

"It isn't wise to joke around with a pregnant Woman." She quips, "Apparently…We tend to snap very easily."

"I think I will manage, Fiona." He quips back.

"We will see…Because whether we're ready or not…I'm having this Baby." She sighs.

His hand comes around and rests on her stomach, feeling the warmth of new life growing inside…And that's when it truly hits him. They were meant to create this life…Because maybe…Just maybe…This life is gonna save the World in a way they can't. The first heartbeat…The first kick...These things scare him and excite him all at the same time…And he can only sum it up in five words:

"_**No…We're having this Baby."**_

* * *

**Please review, Guys! I know there is tons of Michael/Fiona pregnancy fanfictions out there, but I really wanted to write one considering all the angst from last season! You can expect appearances from Maddie, Sam, Jesse, and Dani…I might have Elsa return too…Still not sure! But all in all, this will be about our favorite Couple taking on their toughest case…Becoming Parents! And like before…I still don't own the show…If I did…WHOO-WEE…It would be cold shower time every Thursday night! HA! **


	2. Heartbeats And Heartfelt Admissions

**Special thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, and Alerted Chapter one…I thought everyone would be running the other way, I'm so glad I was wrong! Also, thanks to the group of Girls who continue to put up with my rambling, your advice and words of praise mean so much! **

**I have decided this story is gonna be more about Michael and Fiona than the rest of group, sorta like a group of one shots for each experience! Because lets be honest…We all know if this really happens in the Show, which for some reason I've a feeling it will, the Gang would be thrilled! Never fear, I will explain in time how each Member finds out! **

**Anyway, here is Chapter two, it starts early the next morning! :)**

**Heartbeats And Heartfelt Admissions**

The clock reads "1:46." and the two of them lie in a dark silence, him on his back and her cuddled against his chest. Nothing has ever felt so right before, almost to the point she is once again waiting for the floor to fall from underneath her…She's a "Pessimist." after all. It has been hours since he returned to the loft…Since he grabbed the White stick from the bathroom sink and changed their life forever. Her eyes are finally beginning to shut…Until she hears him above her.

"I don't wanna be a Father." He sighs.

She maneuvers out of his embrace, staring up at the ceiling and recoiling at his words …Recoiling at the idea she was wrong about him. _**"Again."**_ the little voice inside her head adds.

When they were "Ex's With Benefits.", she would let him sulk because he would constantly return to her bed at some point or another. She grasped full well he took the time to process and analyze things…Needed the time to run away from his issues before he did anything about them. Of course… Reminders of her, nonliteral and literal, would help speed along the process. After they moved in together, sex wasn't always on the table, but the nights wrapped in each other's arms would be enough to break through his "Cold As Stone." exterior.

However, this time is different and so much more is on the line. They aren't "Ex's With Benefits." anymore…They're "Husband and Wife."…And it isn't just herself she has to protect. She wants to slap him across the face before he can do anymore damage, to her or their Baby, yet for reasons she doesn't even recognize…She doesn't. Instead, she lays there while he rolls onto his side and rests his hand protectively on her stomach…Fully registering the severity of his statement with unshed tears matching hers:

_**"I had a Father…I don't wanna be a Father…I wanna be a Daddy. I want her to hear praise rather than criticism…I want her to be excited to see me rather than hesitating in fear…Most of all …I want her to know I love her no matter what she does or who she becomes." **_

She sits up a bit, raising an eyebrow at him. His declaration is her own secret wish and desire, the reason why she hasn't thought once about having an abortion…Because she understands they will never be their Parents…They will never hold one Child in higher esteem over the other. She turns so they're facing each other, both of their heads lying on the pillows. "You keep saying "Her."…Why?" She whispers, her level of anger getting lower.

He squeezes her palm softly. "Because I hope it's a Girl." He expresses bluntly, "I mean…I'm gonna love this Baby no matter what, but…I want a Daughter just like you. I want to look at her and feel my heart break because she reminds me so much of her Mother; Strong…Beautiful…Stubborn."

She can picture it like he can; A little Girl with her Auburn hair and his Blue eyes…His pout on her lips…Her playing with Guns and Dolls equally…Bullying the Boys instead of being bullied. A small laugh erupts when she thinks about the alternative. "Well, what if we have a Son?" She quips, "A little Boy who is the spitting image of you…Someone to hang on your every word?"

"We will trade him to Seymour and try again." He quips back, earning a huge grin. Seeing she isn't mad anymore, he continues, "Honestly, Fi, I know I said I wanted a Daughter…And I do, but…What I really want is a Child who is a nice combination of our personalities…And their own."

She lifts herself up on one elbow, her hand supporting her. "That's totally cliché…And I couldn't agree with you more." She murmurs. She has restored her faith in the Man lying in front of her, moving forward so they can be the Family she has only dreamed about. Maybe they will go down in flames…Maybe they won't…Either way…They will do it together, "Crisis averted then?"

It isn't just the gender she is talking about…He gets her coyness better than anybody and returns the favor, speaking in all seriousness while a grin forms across his face. "Crisis averted."

* * *

Hours later, they're sitting the examination room of the Homestead Clinic. She's sitting with her legs hanging over the table…And he, like any first time expectant Parent, is a wreck…Walking back and forth around the small room surrounded by posters and models he doesn't wanna see.

"Michael." She says sternly.

"What?" He responds, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nauseous." She retorts, glaring at him, "And considering I haven't been so far…I don't wanna start now."

He instantly stops, pulling a chair over to her. "Sorry." He sighs, taking her palms in his…Realizing his focus is on himself when it should be on her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay…Excited…Scared." She utters.

"Well, you're healthy…Which means the Baby should be healthy. And if it isn't, God forbid, we will get through it." He whispers, kissing her softly.

She laughs. "Wow…At what point in the last fifteen years did you become "Mr. Philosophy."? I must have missed it."

"I think it was between you going to jail and finding out I was gonna be a Father." He smirks.

Just then, the Doctor walks in…And it's an old Friend. After they helped Laura and David save their Clinic, the two became the Group's personal Physicians for everything…From Sprained Ankles to Head Colds. However, this is something the petite Raven haired Woman never expected to read on a chart from the duo in front of her. "Hey Fiona, Michael…Or should I say "Mr. and Mrs. Westen."." She teases, "I'm sorry…I just had to get it out of the way."

She takes her Husband's hand in hers. "It's fine. I think we're still getting used to it ourselves."

"Yeah…Sorry we didn't invite you to the Wedding." He chimes in, "It's just…"

"Oh, please." Laura states bluntly, "I can only imagine the Ceremony: The two of you, Maddie, Sam, Jesse, and nobody else…The epitome of private."

"…You forgot her Brother and Jess's Girlfriend. But, yeah, that's the Wedding." He jokes.

"And it was probably perfect." The Doctor replies, not needing an answer while she pulls out the manila envelope she's been holding, "So…How are you Guys doing with this?"

"Honestly…We're both pretty nervous." He confesses, squeezing his Wife's palm once more.

"There is no need to be…Fi is in good hands and I'm gonna talk both of you through everything." Laura clarifies, "Today, we're simply gonna do a scan so we can check how far along she is."

He nods. "Okay."

"Good." The Doctor says, starting the appointment, "Now, Fiona, You took the home pregnancy test and we drew your blood?"

"Yeah, it was positive…Then, they took some blood after I changed." She answers back.

Laura smiles. "Well, I've your results right here."

"And?" He asks, clearly scared. She shoots her Husband a death stare for interrupting, "Sorry." He calmly responds, "What do the results show?"

"Well, the test is correct, you're Pregnant." The Doctor announces, watching the love between the two of them. It isn't flamboyant…It's quiet and unspoken…A complete contrast to the other Couples she sees, "So, Fi…When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"It was about two weeks before the Ceremony, so…June 15." She utters.

"Okay. Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna need you to lie back and pull your shirt up a little." Laura insists, wheeling in an ultrasound machine.

He gets up from the chair and stands by his Wife's face, watching her do what is requested. She is expecting for a comment or quip…Instead…She hears nothing. She looks over to him, seeing the fear in his deep Blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replies.

The Doctor turns back to them. "Are we ready?" She questions, receiving two nods, "Okay. Fiona, this might be a little cold." She explains, putting gel onto her lower abdomen and moving the wand towards it, "You Guys should watch the screen."

She watches in anticipation, her fingers laced together with her Husband's, while the image begins to appear. He exhales deeply, alternating between his feet and his Wife…Refusing to gaze at the screen.

Laura smiles, pointing to the image. "That's your Baby."

She cups her palm over her mouth, shocked by what she is seeing. "Oh my God."

"Fi, if you look closely, you will see a flickering…That's the Baby's heartbeat. Let me turn it up so you can hear it." The Doctor continues, adjusting the volume on the speakers until a strong thumping starts blasting through.

She is completely mesmerized by the screen…By the image of their Child. She glances towards her Husband…Only to realize he is staring at his shoes. "Why aren't you looking?" He insists he needs to know everything is okay first, but she isn't having any of it, "This is our Baby, Michael."

He takes a deep breath, gaining the courage to glimpse at the screen. When he sees the tiny image, he is speechless and can't believe something so little, so perfect, came from him and his Wife. She feels tears fill her eyes and run down her cheeks at the touching sight, grasping she has only ever seen him gaze at her this way…So to see him look at their Child like this is more than she can describe. He leans down to kiss her forehead, hoping he can convey how much he loves her…Loves both of them. "Wow."

"I would say you're about Eight weeks along, so your due date is around March 21." Laura says gently, not wanting to interrupt the Couple's moment.

"Everything looks good…Normal?" He asks.

"Everything is exactly how it should be. While I wouldn't recommend all Women waiting until they're forty two to have their first Baby, Fiona is healthy, which means I don't see any reason why this pregnancy shouldn't progress on schedule." The Doctor removes the wand and wipes away the gel, "I'm gonna give you two a minute, then we can talk."

Laura walks out, leaving the duo alone with the screen. She is crying more than she ever has before, and he is switching his attention between the special image and her stomach.

"Pretty great to think sex brought us this, huh?" She teases, taking the conversation into a serious direction, "Why didn't you tell me you were so afraid?"

He helps her sit up, placing his hands on her hips and finding an open spot between shirt and skin. "You had your own concerns to worry about…You didn't need mine too."

"That's ridiculous." She murmurs, wrapping her arms around him, "From now on, you tell me when something is bothering you and we can talk about it, okay."

He lets out a sigh of agreement, molding into her body and letting her warmth comfort him. There is no question they can get through anything…They have already gotten through anything. Growing up, he never exactly did emotions. On those rare occasions he did, nine times out of ten he ended up regretting them…But then, of course, there is "The One."…And "The One." made it worth it. It took him fifteen years, a lot of Countries, and a stay in prison for him to admit out loud what was in his heart for so long. The problem with confessing your fears is it isn't always simple. Sometimes, you get more than you bargain for…Or you discover in gaining one thing, you have lost another…Every once in a while, though, the fates smile upon you, and you get what you really need…What you have always wanted.

All his Demons and all his limitations…They mean nothing compared to her…To their Child.

* * *

**In the next Chapter, we have a fast forward and a little angst for our favorite Couple! For those of you who are wondering, I'm channeling Chuck Bass into Michael's feelings…Or fears, I guess you could say! I once told somebody Chuck Bass reminded me of a younger Michael Westen; Dark and Mysterious on the outside, Romantic and Sensitive on the inside…And it has never been more true until now! Anyway, remember to review! :)**


	3. A Better Version Of Himself

**I'm so excited to hear Burn Notice will be back on June 6, though it's sad to think this is gonna be the last season! Oh well, it's better to go out on top than with the ratings dropping! So this next chapter starts two weeks after the last one ended, so Fiona is now ten weeks pregnant! Sorry for the delay, real life has been kicking my butt! Hope everyone had an amazing Easter, I'm twenty-six and still go crazy for the Cadbury Eggs! So sweet but so tasty! :)**

**A Better Version Of Himself**

There is still a lot to discuss, to plan, and it's killing him not to be able to arrange the rest of their life with a few phone calls. He is a Man who is used to being prepared…And he isn't prepared for this…Isn't prepared to leave. Very few things in his life have surprised him, but the news of Raines's death is now at the top of the list. A mission going horribly wrong isn't uncommon in Government work, the idea of one of the Bosses being a Casualty is. Now, he is scheduled to board a plane with Jesse and Pearce back to Washington for the funeral. Despite the fact him and Jess are technically retired, sacrifices must be made to insure the successful delegation of Raines's assignments…Besides…It is the least he can do for the Man who took a chance on him.

Lying in bed with his Wife, he can't help but watch her sleep, seeing the gentle rise and fall of her quiet breaths. She is wearing a black camisole with the covers pushed down to her waist. He rests his against the pillow and rolls onto his side, his palm slipping under her tank and onto her lower abdomen, gently resting there. It still amazes him their Child is in there…A Baby which didn't exist is now growing safely inside of her…All while being the size of a small strawberry.

Aside from his Mother, he has never known anyone who has been pregnant…In fact, the only Child he has ever seen born is his Brother…And even though he remembers his Mom being swollen to the size of a small boat and his Father thankfully not being there, he doesn't remember it being captivating or fascinating. Of course, it's different when it's your own. He wants to see her stomach curve and stretch…Wants to feel their Baby kick against his hand. The first heartbeat was so soon after he found out he was gonna be a Father, he didn't have time to grasp how much he desired the milestones of her pregnancy. With his imminent departure, he is now realizing what he is gonna have to wait for…And surprising especially himself…He isn't being patient about it.

Her left palm moves to entwine with his, squeezing it softly. "Michael." She mumbles without opening her eyes. She is ready to look around the fading darkness, her body trying to hold on to the last moments of sleep.

"Go back to bed." He sighs, a blush creeping up his neck. She has always caught him while he watches her sleep; He can't help it and especially not now…He doesn't wanna miss a minute of impending Parenthood…More than he has to anyway.

The hand holding his tugs him close when he tries to leave, a tone emerging low and gravelly with sleep. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Probably a few weeks." He whispers regretfully. He hates the time that's gonna fall between them, but if there is gonna be a smooth transition into a new era of the CIA, someone is gonna have to be in D.C. to make sure of it…At least…That's what Dani said to convince him to go. He makes another attempt to get out of the bed, her holding on tight, "You should get back to sleep, Fi."

"You know, we won't be able to feel anything for another couple of months." She murmurs apologetically, letting him realize he has been caught. She is half right on the subject; While her Husband will be left waiting until he comes back, she will likely be able to feel movement in a couple of weeks.

"The anticipation is getting to me." He admits, his thumb caressing her lower abdomen.

She turns so they're facing each other, fully awake…The exact opposite of how he wants her to be. "That's common…I think."

"Really?" He quips.

"Yep. I mean…I'm sure there are other things affecting you, but…We can explore those when you get home." She quips back with a tease, removing her palm in a less than innocent way.

After he manages to pull himself out of the comfort of their slumber, it doesn't take him long to pack his luggage and get ready. In the back of his mind, he wonders if they will be able to do this a year from now, or if their early mornings will be taken over by a shrieking Child in need of milk and a cuddle. Somehow, the latter is preferable in a way he never thought it would be. He quietly walks around to her side of the bed, noticing she is on her back once more, and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." He sighs on an exhale, going towards the door…Until she catches him by the wrist. Amazing Reflexes, Light Sleeper, Formerly in the IRA; He should know her better.

"For what?" She asks with a whisper. He looks back at her, letting his hand brush over her stomach again in silent proof, "Why do keep thanking me? I didn't exactly do this on my own." She teases, sitting up, "Face it, you are well and truly stuck with me."

He smiles, making a split-second decision between leaving and revealing what he is thinking…He takes the second choice:

_**"For all our differences, Nate and I are actually a lot alike; Private…Socially Awkward…Useless In Matters Of The Heart."**_ He pauses and sits on the edge of the bed, _**"Granted, I'm more of an Adult than he is, but…At the core…We're very similar."**_ For the fourth time in the morning, his palm spreads over her lower abdomen. _**"I never thought anyone would want to share this with me…Or, rather, this would be something I would want. So…I find myself thanking you."**_

"The feeling is mutual." She replies, repeating his words from the day they found out she was pregnant. She puts her hand over the one that's sitting on her stomach, staying like this until it is time for him to go.

* * *

The few weeks he predicts turns into two months. It is embarrassing and unacceptable to him, so much so he doesn't disagree with his younger Brother's reprimands. If Nathaniel Westen thinks you need to reevaluate your priorities, odds are you have been neglectful…Really neglectful. This isn't to say he doesn't keep in touch…Quite the opposite, actually. He calls frequently…Unfortunately…It is to postpone his return to Miami, or to inform her of the latest information he has learned about their Baby. His Wife, the Patron Saint of understanding, humors him while he goes on about facts she has already read about …However…Even a Patron Saint begins to lose her patience. It starts when he announces he has to travel to Syria, then escalates after the call from Syria announces an impromptu trip to Iraq.

He knows he isn't making much of an effort to pass on the responsibilities, but it is early yet and he can't exactly send the CIA's new executive of Assets out on his own. He returns to Washington and decides to have her flown out to visit him, making it possible for them to talk things through; Birth Plans, Living Situations, Etc…What he doesn't expect is to contact home, only to find out she is on a case with Sam and probably won't be available for at least a week. After two trying business trips, one would be tempted to relax and wait for the Woman who has always waited for him…Not her Husband. In total impatience, he sends a Security team down to Florida to watch her until she is done. Sure enough, a week later, and at almost ten o'clock at night, he receives a call:

_**"They just captured their Suspect, Mr. Westen...Your Wife should be arriving within the next two hours."**_

The weight he has felt lifts off his shoulders, though he is frustrated at the very idea she has been running around downtown Miami. He understands there isn't and never has been a way to stop her if she sets her mind to something…Nevertheless…They're supposed to be cutting back on their vices; Him with his work and her with her…Blowing up stuff. His cell rings a little after midnight and while he looks at the caller ID, there is no need to. Before he can even utter a greeting, a familiar temper blares through…And it sounds close by. "Let me in, it's fucking hotter than Hades out!"

Puzzled, he makes his way to the door and finds her standing in the hall, an overnight bag on her right shoulder and her phone in her left palm. He steps aside so she can enter. "You should be sleeping."

_**"So should you!"**_ She retorts, heading further inside the suite. He follows without question until they reach the middle of the room, at which point she turns to face her Husband, _**"I want you to know I'm furious and I will be damned if we're gonna go to bed with this hanging in the air!"**_ She scowls, slamming her luggage down onto the stool in front of the bed. After two months away from each other, his eyes immediately go to her lower abdomen, looking for any sign of a bump, which there is none. He remains silent, watching her take a deep breath before she has her peace, _**"Ten weeks ago, you sat on our bathroom floor and told me I wasn't alone in this! Tell me, where were you when it was time for the second scan…Do you realize how many ways it could have gone wrong…What if there was no heartbeat?"**_ Her voice breaks and he wants to reach for her, although he doesn't think he will be welcomed. He sees something has changed within her during their time apart, and he can't believe he hasn't noticed it sooner. She is more comfortable with the idea of being a Mother, more attached to the notion of picking out names and colors and little toys. It already feels good, feels right to her…And he can relate because he is starting to feel the same way. It only takes a moment for her to focus before she continues, _**"And then you just come back from God knows where and want me to drop everything and come see you! Why, because you are "Michael Westen.", former SuperSpy, and who cares if your little Goons nearly ruined Sam and I's job?!"**_

She finishes speaking, barely catching her breath while he stands there, having a déjà vu back to their Wedding day with the "SuperSpy." comment. _**"Can I speak?"**_ He asks, not sure if he wants the answer. He gulps, waiting for her response and closing his eyes for a minute. She detects more than a hint of desperation in his tone when she forces herself to nod, _**"I...Admit I haven't done everything in my power to get back to Miami."**_ He starts, trying to remain delicate, _**"The last month has been a whirlwind of unexpected complications. I can't go into further detail, but…I'm staying in D.C. until I'm done…And then I will be home."**_ His hands reach her waist after some tentative steps forward, _**"I meant what I said, Fiona…And I still do. I will also admit neither of us are completely holding up our ends of the bargain."**_ He isn't accusing her of not being careful, but the concern he feels while he sees her exhaustion isn't something he can tuck away.

"What can I say…This week has been a whirlwind for me too." She replies nonchalantly, her words punctuated with a yawn. He looks at her sincerely…A guaranteed give in, "Alright…I will make you a deal; I won't take any cases until you get back to Miami, but once you do, I will only take them until I start to show…Which considering the progress of "Mcbride." down here…Might not be until a month before I give birth." He smiles at the nickname, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her forehead; She has been adamant about calling their Child his old cover from Ireland, at least until they find out if it's a Boy or a Girl…To her, it's cute in an "Only Between Them." way…To him, it's cute in a "Half Annoying, Half Adorable." way. She murmurs against his throat, so low he barely understands her, "Bag pocket…A bit of motivation to come home."

She lowers her eyes before stepping away to go into the bathroom. When he hears the water kick on from the shower, he turns his attention towards his Wife's luggage, finding the pocket in question. He finds a thin square of paper, removing it from its location. The side facing him is blank and he automatically flips it over, becoming speechless at the sight. There, in Black and White and Grey, is their Baby; Foreign and Alien, yet somehow Familiar. He stares at the photo for a long moment, no longer seeing the oddly shaped face and the disproportional body from the first ultrasound, but seeing clearly, the outline of their Child.

After gently placing the picture down on the nightstand, he sneaks into the bathroom and removes his clothes, slowly opening the shower door and getting in. She has her back to him, rinsing the soap from her body. He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his fingers on her stomach and pressing his mouth against her shoulder, letting the tension of their argument dissolve; It is a silent and personal "I'm Sorry.".

There are no Flowers or Jewelry or Words, so his embrace is his apology for not being there, even if in the end he doesn't need it. He told her once being a Spy was what he was made for…But now, after the year they have had, he can say without a shadow of doubt…He was wrong; Being a Husband…And a Father…That's what he was made for.

* * *

**Before anyone says anything, it is possible to be eighteen weeks pregnant and not be showing, I've seen People who didn't have one ounce of a bump! Some drama happens in the next chapter, but with a happy ending; Baby Mcbride's gender…I have it already planned, complete with the name! All will be revealed next time! Keep those reviews coming, Guys! :)**


	4. The Best Laid Plans

**It kinda feels weird to be writing about married/in love Michael and Fi when I'm hearing all this stuff for the new season! But, like a true romantic, I refuse to believe these two won't get their fairy tale, even if it is without a Child! Oh well, I digress!**

**I apologize if the first part of the chapter is confusing, it's sorta a recap before the chapter…If I'm making any sense! LOL! Anyway, Fiona is now twenty-four weeks pregnant! And like I promised, the name and gender of "Mcbride." will be revealed by the end of this! YAY! :)**

**The Best Laid Plans**

People like to follow an unwritten rule while it concerns the news of a pregnancy. Although some announce it within five minutes of seeing the second line on the stick, a lot like to wait at least three months before telling Family and Friends …And that's their plan. Of course, when your Husband goes to Washington for a long amount of time, the "Plan." pretty much goes out the window. Jesse and Pearce learn about the Baby on the flight to D.C., a short time later, Sam follows suit in the passenger seat of the Charger. Questions are asked, and answered…Nonetheless…All three of them are thrilled, yet surprised, for the Parents-to-Be. While they still haven't told Madeline or Nate, her Family is over the moon for the news, Sean especially. He keeps in touch with his Sister whenever possible and has already sent her numerous blankets sewn by their Mother, not one being for a Boy.

Meanwhile, details pertaining to their Child are coming together. Two weeks after their fight/reconciliation, he returns from Washington earlier than expected…Ready, willing, and able to be there for her and the Baby. Decisions are soon made with little to no disagreement between them; The loft will not only remain their home, but also the site of the birth…She will take some time off from the team to be a full hands-on Mom…And their Child will be Baptized. Aside from the absent bump, everything has gone like it should…Until she faints.

* * *

She awakes in a room she doesn't recognize. _**"Where am I?!"**_ She thinks, looking up at the plain white ceiling in confusion and panic. She hears a consistent beeping noise, her face snapping towards its direction to find an IV drip attached to her vein. She gasps, sitting up quickly.

"Fi, calm down." He assures her, springing from his seat and placing his palms on each of her shoulders to prevent her from moving too much, "Just lie back."

"What happened?" She asks groggily, resting her head on the pillow behind her, "Where am I?"

"You are in Mount Sinai Hospital." He tells her, his hand moving up to cup her cheek, "You were shopping with Dani and you collapsed, so they're running some tests."

"Oh my God. I have never fainted, not for anything." She cries, moving her palms to rest on her stomach. She shuts her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She then forms the question she is afraid to hear the answer of, "Is the Baby okay?"

"I don't know, they haven't told me yet." He responds. She feels her chest tighten in fear and tears begin to well up, "Hey..." He swears, turning her face towards him, "…Everything is gonna fine." She starts to sob, despite his speech, "You and I have never given up without a fight…I can't imagine our Child being any different."

"That's true." She agrees, forcing herself to smile back. He pulls her into his arms, and she holds on tightly. She closes her eyes once more, hoping when she opens them, this will all be a terrible dream she can wake up from, "We are pretty persistent…Me especially."

Pearce suddenly appears in the doorway. "Fiona…I'm so glad you are okay." The two of them look over to the frame, watching the Brunette in. She hugs her Friend while her Husband stands from his seat, "Everyone has been so concerned about you."

"Which reminds me, I should tell everyone you are awake." He says, focusing on his former Boss, "Can you stay with her, Dani?"

"Of course." She nods, "But bad news…Your Mother is here too…And she knows."

Hearing the emphasis behind "Knows." gives away the fact the secret is out regarding Baby Westen… And for the second time in almost a year...He will be on damage control. "Great." He utters sarcastically, kissing his Wife on the head before leaving the room, "I will be right back."

* * *

"_**Not telling me you were engaged, that's one thing, I can almost recognize where you were coming from! But damn it, having to learn my Daughter-in-Law not only collapsed, but is also six months pregnant…That's unacceptable! I have waited for this since the day you brought Fi to my house! So, when were you planning on telling me…While she was in labor?!"**_

That's what is awaiting him when he walks into the hall, hoping for help from Sam and Jess… Except they're steering clear of Maddie's wrath…So he is going at this alone. "Ma…I know you are pissed and you have every right to be…However…At this very minute, I'm in no mood for a lecture…All I'm concerned about is Fiona and our Child. Any questions you have can wait."

It isn't the nicest way to tell his Mom to back off…Nevertheless…She can see the terror on his face and refrains from taking it personally. Meanwhile, he moves to talk to his two Buddies…Two Men who would go to bat for him…Men who already have on more than one occasion…And even they can't make this go away. His greatest fear, the thing that's kept him up for weeks, is becoming a reality. From the moment he got Pearce's call, he hasn't stopped moving. He broke all speed records in the Charger, stormed through the doors of Mount Sinai, and has refused to leave the Nurses alone. He has never been comfortable with weakness, but it is exactly what he is feeling.

"Michael?" A voice calls from behind.

Everybody turns around to see a familiar Raven haired Woman walking down the hall towards them. "Laura." He sighs, "Thank God you are here."

She nods in understanding. "I'm sorry it took so long, I have been waiting on Fi's results. Why don't I talk to the both of you together?"

* * *

Her and Dani look towards the door, watching him and the Doctor enter the room. Pearce takes this for a cue to leave and heads into the hall, leaving the Couple alone. He comes over to the bed, grabbing her hand for support. "Alright, Laura, what is going on?"

"Well, to begin with, I wanna assure you the Baby is fine. However, I did see something a bit unusual in the blood test." Laura explains, seeing two exhales of relief turn into fear, "There is a hormone in the body called HCG which rises rapidly during pregnancy...This is completely normal, but in Fiona's case, the level is slightly higher than it should be. Now some Women have high levels for no real reason…And then again…There is something which can cause it."

"Which is?" She inquires.

"There is a chance you could be having Twins." The Doctor reveals, "And bearing in mind you are one, the probability is higher."

"Twins? Like…One comes out and then the other one follows and…We take them home and raise them?" He exclaims.

"It is possible considering Fi hasn't had an ultrasound since she was sixteen weeks pregnant; It could have been tough to see the second Child early on. I will have to do a scan to be sure." Laura describes. The two of them look at each other, trying to process the information they have received. The Doctor sees it, getting the machine ready, "There is no need to panic yet, it's simply a possibility."

"What about this…HCG factor…Will it affect the Baby?" She asks, lifting her gown above her ribs before adding, "Or Babies?"

Laura turns on the device, squeezing the cold gel onto her Patient's lower abdomen. Even at twenty-four weeks, the changes in her body have been minimal at best. "It might be the reason you fainted. I'm not gonna lie to you, Fiona…From what I have heard…You were very lucky today. You could have easily fallen on your stomach when you collapsed and gone into premature labor."

Husband and Wife both shudder at the thought they could have easily lost their Child, but in the time it takes for the image to slowly appear, the _**"What If's."**_ or _**"What could have happened's."**_ are gone. Instead, they see ten little fingers and toes…A face appearing more natural than it did eight weeks ago… And it is moving.

"How does it fit in there?" She wonders out loud, though it sounds more like a rhetorical question than one expecting an answer, "I mean honestly, I can't feel a thing and I'm barely showing."

"Well, development seems normal and the heartbeat is strong…Besides…It isn't unusual for the Baby to be a bit small." The Doctor clarifies, "Since this is your first Child, Fi, and given your age, I don't know how late you will have a noticeable bump. With how it's growing right now, you probably won't really start showing until between twenty-eight and thirty-two weeks."

"Is it because it's sitting low…Or because there is only one in there?" He inquires, hoping for confirmation from Laura.

"Good news, Michael, there is only one." The Doctor laughs.

"Thank God." They reply in unison.

Laura chuckles. "I guess it's safe to assume two Babies would have been a lot to manage."

"You would guess right." He agrees, turning back towards the screen. There is no doubt he loves their Child, but he is grateful they're only being blessed with one.

"Is the Baby okay?" She worries, still concerned.

The Doctor measures the length of the tiny image. "Like I said, it's small for six months, but not enough to worry." She insists, moving the wand over her lower abdomen, "Do you Guys wanna know what you are having? He…Or She…Is in a good position and the gender is pretty obvious?" Laura asks, earning two nods in return, his more enthusiastic than hers, "Well…Congrats…You are having a little Girl."

"I guess you got your wish." She smiles, trying to get him to gloat; Remembering her Husband's secret preference. In contrast, she doesn't really care whether they have a Son or Daughter, she would have been happy either way.

"We're having a Girl?" He whispers in disbelief.

"Yeah." His Wife laughs, kissing him on the cheek, "You are gonna have the Daughter you wanted."

"Now Fiona, you were dehydrated when you came in, and your blood sugar was low, so they had to put you on an IV." The Doctor removes the wand and wipes away the gel, "Your condition has improved, so they will be able to remove the drip shortly."

"Can I go home soon?" She questions.

"I have talked to the Physicians who were on call while you were first admitted, and they would like to keep you here tonight for precaution, and I agree with them." Laura answers, "If all goes well, you will be able to go home in the morning."

"Thank you so much…For coming to the Hospital and everything." He responds.

"Yes, thank you." She agrees.

"My pleasure…I will be to check on you tomorrow." The Doctor insists, patting her Patient on the shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

The two of them are alone, the severity of the last three hours slowly reducing. He sits down on the cot, pulling her into his embrace. "I don't think my heart has stopped racing since I got here. When Dani told me you fainted, I…"

"I know." She cuts him off.

A clearing of the throat is heard and they look up to find Madeline, Jesse, Pearce, and Sam walking into the room, Maddie being the first one to speak up. "Well…How is my new Grandchild?"

"Everything is fine." She murmurs.

"…She is fine." Her Husband adds proudly, standing up.

"She?" Madeline repeats.

"It's a Girl." His Wife reveals.

Soon, congrats and hugs and kisses go around between "The Core Four.", now "The Fab Five." with the addition of Dani. Meanwhile, his Mother has been quiet…Too quiet for his liking…And he takes it upon himself to try to apologize for his attitude. "Ma…I'm sorry for how I acted earlier…And for not telling you about the pregnancy."

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous. What matters is the fact my Granddaughter is healthy." His Mom shakes her head, squeezing her Son's palm gently before uttering another set of parting words, "And besides, you can make it up to me by letting me throw you and Fi a Baby shower."

Later in the evening, she has changed into the pajamas he went back to the loft for, and is ready for bed…A long, stressful day finally coming to an end. He has been extremely attentive to her, catering to her every need…And it's starting to get on her nerves. So when his cell goes off and he goes into the hall, she is thankful for the few minutes she has to herself.

* * *

"I heard a rumor you're gonna be a Dad." A male tone comes through, not needing a name with it.

It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist to figure out its his Brother…It also doesn't take a Genius to understand how he heard the news. Of course their Mother told him, probably venting about she was once again left out of the loop. But instead of dread, he is feeling guilt for not telling Nate himself, and it shows in his tone while they begin to talk. "Yeah…Fiona's pregnant. I'm happy..Don't get me wrong, but…I'm scared too. I don't know how you do it…I'm exhausted."

"Honestly, it's all teamwork, but you and Fi are already a team, so…I'm not worried. And listen, don't feel bad about not telling Mom and I…You had your reasons and even though she doesn't get it…I do." His Brother utters, "Michael, I told you once it would be great if my Kid had a Cousin…And now…He is getting one. Bottom line…We're all here for you, Bro…Whatever you need…This Child will feel nothing but love."

"Thanks, Nate." He laughs, hanging up.

* * *

"Who was on the phone?" She sighs, her back towards the door.

"My Brother." He replies, walking over to the cot, "Are you okay?"

"Come here." She demands, moving over slightly and patting the bed beside her. Unable to refuse her, he kicks off his shoes and lies down beside her, wrapping his arm around her stomach, "Michael."

"Yeah." He whispers.

"We're having a Girl." She quips.

Her Husband is taken by surprise at first, then chuckles softly. "Yes, we are." He quips back, lowering his voice against her ear, "She is gonna be like you…Just like I hoped...Strong and Stubborn and so Beautiful."

"And you…" She responds, "…Witty and Smart and Brave."

"You make me brave." He expresses, kissing her neck and running his hand across his Wife's lower abdomen, imagining their Daughter lying in there comfortably.

"A little Girl." She mulls over the thought, looking up at him, "With her Daddy's Blue eyes."

"And her Mommy's hair." He adds, brushing a strand out of her face.

"She will have you wrapped around her finger." She retorts.

"Oh, no doubt…" He nods quickly, "…Exactly like her Mom."

"A true Daddy's Girl, then…" She teases, "…Elizabeth Mcbride Westen."

"Mcbride?" He murmurs, his lips stumbling over the letters and his brain stumbling over her decision. He doesn't understand why she would pick this name, doesn't know how to.

She doesn't have to look at him to decipher what his silence is about, doesn't have to hear the words to realize what he wants to ask. She maneuvers out of his embrace, slowly sitting up and turning her body towards him. "You once told me "Michael Mcbride." was who you always wanted to be…Your chance to live with no weight on your shoulders…That's what I want for our Daughter."

"Fiona…" He starts, "…I thought "Mcbride." was gonna be for us. And anyway…Elizabeth is your middle name and your Mother's middle name and I thought…"

She cuts him off again:

_**"But I also want her to love to a fault and to own up to her mistakes…I want her to earn People's respect and live life on her terms…Most of all…I want her to be a Person someone can love like I love you. Elizabeth Mcbride Westen…It has been her name since you told me you wanted a Girl. If our Family gets why we picked "Mcbride.", they get it…And if not, it will still be only between us. And besides…It is time we start our own tradition when it concerns middle names." **_

His lips press against hers, and he tries to communicate the love and gratefulness he feels for her. "Well there's no doubt about it, Fi…" He smiles after they pull apart, running his palms up and down her arms "…This Baby is well on her way."

"Good, because it's too late to turn back now." She sighs with tears in her eyes, taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach, "I can't do this without you, Michael."

He leans down, kissing her forehead. "You won't have to…I promise."

If being married to her isn't tremendous on its own, her pregnancy has made her an intensified version of herself… An entity no Man could be equipped to handle…Except him. Day by day, she has begun to adopt a multiple personality disorder…Almost to the point where he feels he is married to four different Women. But at the end of the day…She is always there; The love of his life who has stood by him on numerous occasions…Who has professed her love too often than he deserves…Who has saved him more times than he can count. She is the center of his universe…And when she is around… Everything makes sense.

She is his and he is hers…A King and Queen to an unconventional fairy tale…And now…

_**A little Princess.**_

* * *

**So there you have it…Elizabeth Mcbride Westen! I was originally gonna give her "Michelle." for a middle name, but then Fiona's speech came to me! I know Fi and Sean really aren't Twins, but like all the backstories, I made it up! Sorry if some of the medical details in this chapter are wrong. I'm not a Physician…I'm simply relying on Google for the information…My bad if it's incorrect in any way! I also apologize if the last line was a corny, I couldn't help myself! Next up, surprises all around for Michael and Fiona! Like always, please review, Guys! :)**


	5. Surprises All Around

**I got the greatest news in the World, yesterday…I'M GOING TO THE YANKEES GAME…TODAY…SO EXCITED! Me and my first time in the greatest stadium ever…Nothing beats it! Well, actually something does…The next chapter! LOL! **

**Surprises All Around**

Madeline hasn't forgotten about the promise for a shower and he hasn't expected her to…She is his Mother after all. So two weeks after finding out she is gonna be a Grandma again, Maddie becomes a Party Planner…All that's left is getting the Guest of Honor to show up...And that's no easy task.

"I don't see why we are stopping here; Madeline already told me she wasn't available for lunch." She mumbles, sitting on the passenger side.

"Because I said so, that's why." Dani responds, turning off the ignition. In the short time they have known each other, she understands how dangerous it is to keep secrets from the fiery Redhead...But desperate times call for desperate measures.

She scoffs, leaning back into the seat & crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not a real answer."

"So what. In the role of Godmother, which I am, I reserve the right to…Always be right." Pearce grins, "And besides, you are gonna be huge pretty soon and we probably won't be able to fit you through the frame."

"You are so lucky I'm having a Baby, Danielle Pearce." She hisses.

Her Friend goes around to the passenger side. "Relax…I'm just kidding." She teases, talking through the open window. She proceeds to hold up the finger that's donning a new engagement ring, "And don't forget, it is only "Danielle Pearce." until Jesse and I set a date."

She gets out of the car. "I don't care when you get married, providing I don't have to be a fat Maid of Honor."

Dani glares at her before they make it towards the house. "You have no bump and you are barely at a normal weight to begin with." She quips, "Are you gonna be this whiny for the next two months?"

"Oh no, I'm probably gonna get worse." She quips back with a smirk.

Pearce sighs; Walking up the steps and holding the front door open for her Friend. The second she steps in…She gasps. The living room and kitchen are decorated in White and Green streamers and balloons; Complete with a hanging "It's A Girl." sign in the same color scheme. A large crowd is assembled, and she remembers they are the Women Maddie, and herself, have played Canasta with.

Madeline charges in from the bedroom and hugs her Daughter-in-Law tightly, whispering encouraging words about being a Mom. Dani is next, apologizing for keeping the shower a secret and asking to keep her Godmother status…Which she does. Slowly, each Lady comes over, leaving their own wisdom and anecdote; Even Ruth, who is there with little Charlie, gives her own unsolicited advice. Tears well up, but she silently vows to keep it all together.

Until the crowd parts and she sees her Mom's smiling face…Then she loses it.

They tell stories and eat cake, play typical party games and open presents; Which leads to her wearing the ridiculous hat with all the ribbons on it. On the outside, she is rolling her eyes and complaining in annoyance…On the inside, however…She secretly loves this. It's nice to be a normal pregnant Woman that's celebrating the upcoming birth with Family…Because that's what the Ladies in front of her are.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

A month has passed since Black Friday and her eventful stay in the hospital. The pregnancy has continued to progress on schedule, just like Laura said it would. Despite the fact they are enjoying the consistency, they are still waiting for the one great moment where they know everything is okay. Both of them have wrapped their minds around the concept of their little Girl…Now it is time to drag it out of abstract and into reality. Meanwhile, it seems every time they turn around, someone they once helped is giving them another gift to go with the large collection occupying the loft:

_**.Laura, the Team's first real case together, bought them a stroller.  
.April, whose Sons were protected from their Stepfather, created a three tier "Cake." out of diapers.  
.Emily, whose money was saved from a Scam Artist, gave them a bookshelf.**_

It is after receiving the last of these presents her Husband starts to wonder how they are gonna create a nursery within such a small space; Despite how abnormal they are, their Daughter still needs a room of her own. They aren't very suited for a Child, even though he Baby-proofed the apartment when she was at the shower. Still, with the rest of the loft furnished how it is, he has a hard time picturing colorful Cartoon Characters on the walls or stuffed Animals protruding from a toy box; Nonetheless, he intends on making it work…Somehow.

The difficult part is getting his Wife out of the apartment…And once again…That's up to the Godmother. After much pleading by the Father-to-Be, Pearce gives in; Finding an "Assignment." only her Friend is equipped for. So two days after Christmas, the Women head to West Palm Beach, and the Guys get to work; Painting and putting together furniture. Exposed ductwork, concrete, and sixteen feet ceilings aren't exactly the architectural elements he thought of while envisioning a nursery for their little Girl, let alone no interior walls; Nevertheless, he is determined to build the perfect room. He certainly has his work cut out for him, but in the end, the nursery embodies so much of what he wants for their Child…And he can't wait to show her.

Sunday night, Dani brings her home and tells her she will return her luggage in the morning. The Brunette is antsy and she isn't sure why. _**"Maybe she just wants to get back to Jess."**_ She thinks, noticing the change. The Ladies pull into the driveway and she immediately notices her Husband sitting on the metal steps. After saying their Goodbyes, Pearce leaves and she walks over to him, wrapping her hands around his neck, "Why are you out here?"

"I have something to show you." He insists, pulling her closer.

"Show away, then." She exclaims, gesturing to the stairs behind them. He laces his fingers with hers before leading them up the steps, stopping in front of the frame. He gets behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She leans up against his chest, looking up at him and back at the door, "Michael, I have been in the loft before."

He tickles his Wife's side in retaliation for her joke, leaning down to tenderly kiss her mouth. They break apart and she reaches for the knob, him grabbing it before she touches it. "Fiona, wait."

"What are you doing?" She giggles, watching him cover her face with his palms.

"It's a surprise." He replies, leading them through the frame and into the apartment, continuing to shield her. She keeps egging him on to let her see, but he warns her of the alternative, "Do you want me to use a blindfold?"

She gives in, listening to the different sounds around her; The shutting of the door, the flickering on of the lights, their shoes hitting against the floor. It takes her a minute to realize they are close to the balcony. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, one second." He turns her in the direction he wants her to see, hoping she doesn't kill him after he takes his hands away, "Okay…Open your eyes, Fi."

It takes her a moment to adjust, when it does, her heart stops; The decorated space greeting her. The bottom half of the walls, which used to be dark Red, now match the top and are a light Grey. A White crib with Turquoise and Green sheets and the matching changing table are under the windows; Both complete with White curtains. The car seat Nate and Ruth bought them sits in the corner next to the plush rocking chair, which looks out to the balcony. Across from the chair is Emily's shelf, full of Books and Toys. To complete the nursery, White dividers are enclosing the area. Amidst her shock, she notices a familiar hardcover sitting on the rocking chair.

"_**James Stephens's "Irish Fairy Tales."**_…Mom used to read this to us before bedtime." She murmurs, tears trickling down, "Michael, how did you…"

"She left it with my Mother." He sighs, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"…I can't believe you did all of this." She says in awe, walking around the new nursery.

He watches her with a smile, knowing he will do anything to keep her happy every minute of every day. "It wasn't difficult…The hardest part was picking out the colors; Trying to find a medium between Feminine and not." She grins, picturing her Husband at Babies-r-Us, "But then I saw this and…It was perfect; Turquoise for the Ocean…And Green for Ireland. I don't see how the Owls fit in, though; I guess it is better than Flowers or Bunnies."

"You are amazing…And sneaky…" She whispers. He shrugs innocently, pulling his Wife against him, "…And I love it."

* * *

Hours later, while her Husband is turning down the duvet and setting the alarm for the morning, she is leaning against the frame of the bathroom; Watching his detailed ritual. It is after eleven; However, she has something planned and is ready to set it into motion.

"Michael." She calls gently, diverting his attention away from his cell.

"Yeah." He responds, throwing his phone onto the nightstand and moving to the edge of the bed.

"I have a surprise for you." She murmurs, "First…You need to close your eyes."

He looks her up and down, taking in the beauty of her in a very short Black silk robe. "I do love surprises."

The smile turns into a cheeky grin and she immediately understands what he is thinking of. "Get your mind outta the gutter…You are gonna like this a hell of a lot better than what you are implying." She giggles, "And if you even think about peeking before I tell you to, you will regret it."

"What could I possibly like more than the sight of my Wife in all her glory?" He teases, doing what is instructed. He is rewarded a moment later by the echo of feet across the floor until they stop directly in front of him. He tries to open his eyes when her palm covers them.

"Not yet." She sighs, "Can I trust you or should I keep my hand here?"

"I assure you I have enough self-control." He replies with an amused huff.

She removes her palm with a gentle caress, stepping away from her Husband. He is confused for a minute, until there is the sound of a flickering; The light hue of the loft fading to dark. She returns, taking his hands and placing them low on her hips before slowly guiding them upwards. For the first time, he can feel the true sign of their Daughter beneath his palms. The silk is soft under his fingers and even though this recent development is by no means how one would picture seven months pregnant, it is a development nonetheless…And he wants to see.

"Fiona…" He whispers, somehow managing to stay still while anticipation runs through his veins, "…Fi…"

"Wait." She responds, moving their hands up further. She moves her feet and places their palms below her belly button, pressing them there gently. "Just a moment."

He goes to speak again…Until he feels it; The faintest of flutters under his left hand. His eyes snap open and he gazes up to see his Wife smiling in the moonlight, her own lips arched into a beaming smile. There is another nudge of movement under his palm, which makes him feel almost giddy. "…When did this happen?"

"I think I woke up bloated one morning and it stuck…And got bigger." She explains, tracing down to where the curve protrudes from her lower abdomen, "And the moving bit started a couple of nights ago; Dani was singing in the shower, terribly, and I think it might have had something to do with this." He doesn't ask how long she has been able to feel the Baby move. He knows it is unlikely this is the first time she felt the flutters; Just the first time they have been external, "Once she noticed, it was difficult to keep her off of me." He looks at her skeptically, earning a shake of her head, "She is the Godmother…I would have been offended if she didn't try to touch my stomach."

He nods in agreement, understanding her point. "I make no guarantees I will be able to keep my hands off you, either…" He murmurs, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone; All while keeping one palm on her hip and the other on the side of her rounded lower abdomen, "…And I'm not gonna make any effort to try."

"You are welcome to be handsy." She quips, tilting back in invitation, "It is meant to be part of the package."

"Really?" He quips back, his lips finding the sweet spot on her neck.

"Of course." She hums, her breath erratic in satisfaction, "I expand up like a balloon, get swollen ankles and stretch marks, and all my hormones will tell you it is the hottest thing you have ever seen."

Her Husband chuckles. "You are a spectacle to behold, Fiona Glenanne Westen."

"Always glad to entertain." She jokes, pushing his shoulders until he scoots back on the bed, propped on his elbows.

His Wife straddles his hips and leans forward for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her, wondering why it has been four weeks since they have done this. They are still "Michael and Fi." in many aspects, even with marriage and impending Parenthood. They still sleep in bed together just like the night she came home from jail…Still have passionate make out sessions…Still argue and fight about Cases and Clients. But when it comes to sex, he has tensed up on many occasions; Getting to a point where he won't even shower with her. Ever since she collapsed, it has been built into his psyche he doesn't wanna risk hurting their Child, no matter how many times she has told him intercourse during pregnancy isn't gonna cause any complications. Right now, though; He feels Young, Alive, Almost Indestructible. One palm rests on her back, pulling her closer while his tongue finds hers. His right hand slips along the bump in her stomach possessively before tugging at the belt of her robe.

* * *

Afterwards, they are quietly settled in bed with the covers pushed down to their waists, on their sides facing each other. She tangles her legs with his, reveling in how happy he has made her feel; The fact he put her needs above his fears assures her even more.

"It is incredible to believe our little Girl is growing in there." He sighs, his palm moving from her back to the curve in her lower abdomen, watching the tiny nudges in her stomach, "Does it hurt?"

"No. Mom said it would feel like bubbles, she wasn't too off." She utters, "I'm so glad you aren't turned off by this."

"Where would you get such an idea?" Her Husband questions, looking at her. The thought of not finding her desirable is one that's never crossed his mind and he is wondering if his worries about sex when pregnant have made her think so.

"It was in one of the books." She answers, tears welling up, "Sometimes…Guys are repulsed at the idea of pregnancy… I'm glad you aren't one of them."

"You aren't some everyday pregnant Woman, Fiona." He insists, "You are my Wife, and you are carrying our Daughter; I actually find it a turn on." She raises an eyebrow at him while he elaborates, "I didn't wanna tell you because I thought it would make me sound like a Pervert."

"No, it makes you sound like a normal Man, Michael; A nice change if you ask me." She teases with a yawn, "With my body changing the way it is, I don't feel very attractive right now; But hearing you think I am certainly changes my mind." He doesn't reply and moves his hand to her hip, ready to fall asleep with her by his aide…Until she speaks suddenly, "I think the Baby has the hiccups." He blinks and asks her to repeat, making sure his sleep-deprived brain hasn't misheard her, "I'm serious. I keep feeling this little consistent...Jump; Like popcorn popping."

She rolls onto her back, taking her Husband's palm and placing it right where it was a minute prior. Sure enough, after several seconds, he feels a flutter…And another…And another. "This may be the most bizarre, yet amazing, thing I have ever experienced." He whispers, "Post-Intercourse Hiccups."

"Oh my God." She laughs, "That's a story never leaving this apartment."

He smiles and stays on his side, resting his hand on her taut skin; Allowing the tranquility of the situation to wash over him. It seems like a dream; Something so unbelievable…So...Unlike them…Is happening…And they are welcoming it instead of dreading it. It's hard, he isn't gonna deny it, and it is gonna get more difficult when his Wife is unable to go on jobs because she is showing…But it is moments like these, just him and her and their Child, which make all the hardships worth it. He moves closer, pressing his face against the bump while her palm runs through his hair:

_**"Hey Ellie, it's me, your Daddy."**_ He murmurs, _**"You can hear me in there, can't you. Good, because I want you to know you are gonna be born from the most remarkable Person on this Planet. She is a little flawed and likes things going "Boom.", a lot; This only means we like her more."**_ The hand tightens on his head, nevertheless, he goes on; Suddenly feeling like he needs to say these words, _**"And she loves you already, more than anything in the World, don't ever doubt it…We both do. Be patient and understand we are probably gonna freak out the first time you go to School, or when you have your first Boyfriend…But it is because we love you; We worry about you and your life…And we can't wait until we can finally meet you."**_

In response, he gets a sharp nudge in his ear. Grinning wildly, he thinks himself…

"_**Twelve more weeks."**_

* * *

**There you have it, Guys, a little smut…A little fluff…Happiness for everyone! And the book on the rocking chair is real, I looked it up; I also thought it was about time I started using the Baby's name! I have posted the links for the nursery and the dividers on my profile, it is pretty much the outline I used! Next up, a little bit more smut…Because I have so much fun writing it! ONE WEEK BEFORE I TURN 26…PLEASE GIVE THIS BIRTHDAY GIRL LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR A PRESENT! :)**


	6. Climbing Many More Steps

**I had no intention of doing the next chapter so soon after the last one! What can I say, the Yankee game inspired me! LOL! This was all ready to be posted on Monday, until my laptop charger decided to break with only six percent left on my battery! UGH! Oh well, thank God for Doc Manager and Libraries! After this chapter, I have two more planned, so we're getting close to Ellie's birth! Enjoy! :)**

**Climbing Many More Steps**

Standing in front of their full-length mirror, she inspects herself; Critically gazing at her underwear clad body. After the initial bump seven weeks ago, she has grown rapidly, her figure catching up with time. At over eight months pregnant, the normally flat plains of her stomach now have a prominent curve and she has refrained from looking at the scale more than she has to; Afraid of the number she will see if she steps on. She wanted this, hoped and prayed for the day where there was physical evidence of her pregnancy; Now, she would gladly skip over it and head straight to having the Baby. This isn't the only thing troubling her, though; Even after their "Reconnecting.", she still worries about how this change has affected her relationship with her Husband. He insists he finds her irresistible, and she believes him; Until she remembers he used to be a Spy…And Spies don't tell the truth. She can take him not finding her attractive…What she can't take is him lying and telling her she is.

Suddenly, it is like a fog has lifted from the reflection; The insecurities she had after he left Ireland returning in full force. She raises her palms to her face, blocking her vision in an attempt to defeat her negativity. While her mind is battling the unsettling thoughts behind the darkness, she is pulled out of it by a pair of familiar arms surrounding her waist and multiple kisses up and down her clavicle. She jumps in surprise, a gasp escaping her mouth before she leans into him, resting her hands on top of his.

"We're gonna be late for dinner." He sighs, continuing to nuzzle her neck.

She stands in front of him, her Green eyes connecting with his Blue ones. She manages a weak smile, lifting a palm to his cheek. "Give me a few moments."

"What's wrong, Fi?" He asks softly, pulling her close to him. Not an "Are you alright?", because he knows his Wife isn't. Something is putting her down, and he is determined to find out what it is. He has a hunch, a clue, but he wants her to tell him, to confess her deepest darkest secret to him like she always has…Like they always have.

She is silent for a minute, thinking of dismissing his line of interrogation. _**"Then again…"**_ She thinks, _**"…This is "Michael Westen." we're talking about…I can't really get anything past him."**_ She takes a deep breath before saying out loud, _**"I am fat."**_

"No, you are pregnant." He counters with a small grin.

"Ugh, you don't understand, look at me!" She exclaims and backs away, hands spread out to display her point, "I am hideous and my body is out of shape!" She stomps her feet and stares up, fighting to keep the tears at bay, "None of my clothes fit anymore!"

He takes a peek behind him at the three dresses on the bed, all unzipped at the same spot. He keeps quiet for a moment, allowing the fingers caressing her hips to do the talking for him. "Can you do something for me?" He finally whispers. She nods in reply, her exhaustion catching up with her, "From now until Ellie is born…" He moves his palm to her lower abdomen, "…Can you not criticize your figure?" This isn't the request she expects to receive, and she looks at him for an explanation…Which she gets:

_**"You, Fiona Glenanne Westen, have given me everything I never had, and at one time or another, thought I didn't want…"**_ He murmurs, laughing lightly when a strong nudge hits next to his hand, _**"…And your body has been a part of it; From our first dance at the Black Sand Pub…To, without question, the best sex of my life…And now…Our Daughter."**_ His palm moves from her stomach to her cheek, cupping it with his thumb. Her eyes close, only to open at the feel of his lips against hers. They pull apart, his forehead resting on hers. Her content fades at the desperate expression on his face, at the way he holds her and loves her and won't let her go, _**"Please, don't listen to the dark spot in your mind telling you aren't pretty enough; To me, You…Are…Perfect."**_ She stays silent while she listens to her Husband's words, comprehending the true sincerity within, and something more powerful; Love…True love. It is always there, even when he is angry or frustrated at her, or if she has hurt him in one way or another. Suddenly, a mischievous grin forms on his mouth, _**"Plus, you're the only Woman besides my Mom who puts up with my shit."**_

His Wife smacks him lightly on the chest, though her lips are bent into a slight smile. "That's not funny."

"I was going for being honest." He disputes, his smirk still in place, "Like right now…I know I told you once fake tits bore me, and they still do, but…" His eyes drop to her ample chest in admiration, "…I love the effect pregnancy has had on your breasts." Her jaw opens and she is torn between taking this for a compliment or a Wiseass comment. Before she can react, her Husband turns her around so she can see her reflection in the mirror, wrapping his arms around her waist once more, "The best part, though, is this…" He runs his hands over her prominent lower abdomen where their Child is safely nestled, and she lays her palms over his while he presses a kiss to her clavicle, "…This bump is our little Girl…And you have made me so happy by having her."

She twists her head to the side to look at him, the seriousness in his face softening her and confirming his declarations. "I make you happy?"

He nods, resting his forehead on hers again. "There is only one Person I would have a Baby with…And that's you…My sexy, pregnant, Wife." He sighs, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands start to caress her sides, tempting her to moan in pleasure. She soon does when his palms move to gently grab her sensitive chest, "And if that's not enough to convince you…" He whispers, pulling her towards their bed, "…Then let me show you."

Needless to say…They're more than tardy.

* * *

Later in the evening, Madeline clears her throat while pushing back her chair and standing up from her seat at the dining room table. The napkin shifts with her movements, and she carefully removes it from her lap to a crumpled mess beside her place setting. Both of her Boys groan under their breaths at the sight, and both of her Daughter-in-Laws smile to themselves; Possibly the first time the two Women have been on the same page. Nonetheless, seven pairs of eyes turn her direction, watching in anticipation over what she could have to reveal after dinner and dessert; Little Charlie is too enamored in his Toys to care.

"When I was in the kitchen earlier, I heard the sounds of sirens." Maddie begins, "Not an uncommon sound in Miami, but…I was reminded of a time where sirens always brought fear to my heart and made me, along with my Family, live while looking over our shoulders…Not anymore." She pauses for a minute, allowing those assembled to think of what she could be referring to. One of the Couples at the table, however, along with the lone Bachelor, remember immediately; Facing each other ever so slightly to share a private moment just between the three of them. Because the truth is, before Jess and Dani…Before Vaughn and Anson…It was _**only**_ the three of them, "When I found out my Son was getting married, I went into my bedroom and wrote down some words I wanted to express at his Wedding. Of course, that's before it was decided no speeches were gonna be done." She continues, and the table laughs softly, "If I may, and considering it's Valentine's Day, I thought I would end the night with what you all missed out on."

Each of them give accommodating nods of encouragement; Handing over the floor without comment. Madeline wraps her palm around the corner of the table, shifting her weight while she pulls a folded up piece of paper from her pant pocket; Her beliefs are still boldly etched like the night she penned them:

_**"Herman Hesse once said..."We aren't going in circles, we're going upward. The path is a spiral, we have already climbed many steps."." **_She sighs, _**"To some, Michael and Fi, your relationship has been a loop; A cycle of Happiness and Elation, of Sadness and Sorrow."**_ Her feelings are spoken sadly, spoken harshly against the misguidance of the Doubters. Maddie has watched her oldest Son and Daughter-in-Law, from close up and from afar; Watched how they have loved and hated with everything in them, watched them change from "Ex's With Benefits." to "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." to "Husband and Wife."; Admiring the way they have challenged each other, even if they weren't together, _**"But those of us who know you, who have witnessed the relationship between you, see you have grown stronger and smarter, and are now the People you were meant to become."**_

Madeline glances up and seven faces are agreeing in silent approval, including the Couple the paper is for. She pauses to watch her Son drape his arm across her chair and trail his fingers against her shoulder for a minute. In pure pregnancy glow, she turns to look at her Husband; Offering a small, uncharacteristically sweet smile. Maddie puts her beliefs down, placing it on the table in front of her. The rest of her speech is unplanned, fitting considering what will be happening in a few short weeks. December 24, 2012 to February 14, 2014 has changed the Man and Woman before her, forcing them to climb many more steps:

_**"Michael and Fiona…When I wrote those words, I thought I knew the path before you. Tonight, though, I stand here realizing you have already climbed further up the spiral than any of us could have anticipated."**_ Her Daughter-in-Law's hand subconsciously slides off the table and onto the curve in her stomach; The next chapter of the life they share is obvious now, and is finally being enjoyed by both of them, _**"Youth ends while selfishness does, maturity begins when one lives for another. To fight for your Spouse changes you, forces you to grow."**_ Madeline says, watching every Couple gaze at each other, _**"But to live for a Child is something entirely indescribable until you become a Parent yourself."**_

Her oldest Son shifts in his chair, and the corner of her lips fall ever so slightly from where they had formed into a smile. She worries he has misinterpreted her, misinterpreted the process of becoming a Parent. Maddie knows she changed the moment both of her Boys were born, the minute each tiny Baby was placed in her arms; And she is confident Colleen Glenanne would say the same about her oldest Girl if she was here tonight too, along with every other Mother to every other Person in the room. And then she notices her Daughter-in-Law's palm slip into her Son's, notices the gentle squeeze and even gentler look she offers her Husband. The silent way they communicate still stuns Madeline to this day because a single touch between the two of them can often times speak more volumes than words ever could.

"I can't wait to become a Grandma again, to see and spoil the first little Girl in this Family. But...I also can't wait to watch you hold your own Child, to see the reflection of growth you have both obtained." Maddie reaches for her glass in front of her on the table, raising it for a toast to her oldest Son and his Wife. The rest of the Guests follow suit:

_**"To Michael, and Fi, and to climbing many more steps****."**_

* * *

**I hope the smut was enough to tie everybody over; It is so hard trying to find a medium! Keep those reviews coming, everyone! :)**


	7. Moment Of Change

**While I was posting the last chapter, I had no idea the news that'd be coming the same day! Burn Notice is officially ending this season! :( Although we all knew it was gonna happen, it's still sad to think this is gonna be the end! I have had already one Happy Ending this year with Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl; I can only hope Michael and Fiona will do the same! Oh my God, what am I saying, of course it's gonna happen! :)**

**Like I promised last time, there's two more chapters of this story, this being one of them! I originally wrote one long chapter…Until I realized this was gonna be 8,000 words! UGH! I have some bonus pieces I'm thinking about doing during the last season, but until then, we got the end of this! Who knew Elizabeth's Birth would be so soon! :)**

**Moment Of Change**

For the last couple of weeks, she has laid in bed and relished in the feeling of their Daughter moving and stretching inside of her. It isn't really nudges or flutters, more like rolls and twists; Like their little Girl is reassuring her Mother to the idea the dreams she once had jail were only preludes to impending reality. People say there are moments which change you and set the course of your life. Sometimes, they're subtle; Others, they're big ones you never saw coming. She has experienced many of these moments before; Several more sad than happy. Nevertheless, they have been centered on one Man and the dysfunctional, yet whirlwind, relationship the two of them have shared.

This, and the ten hours leading up, is one of those.

* * *

_**10:15 pm-March 6, 2014…**_

"Michael." She sighs, the picture of composure.

Her Husband gazes up from his phone towards the door frame of the bathroom where she's standing. She is wearing a black nightgown, pulled taut over her chest and lower abdomen. She seems okay, minus the spot of toothpaste on the corner of her lips; However, it's the hesitancy in her voice which makes him nervous. He throws his cell onto the nightstand. "What is it, Fi?"

"I need you to do something for me." She starts, her tone veiling a fear he can't place. He stands, ready to form words of relief when she holds up a hand, stopping him from doing so. She continues to walk in the room, acting like a Woman treading in a mine field, "I need you to promise me you will be calm." He raises an eyebrow, his brain forming a thousand different scenarios possibly causing his Wife's demand for composure. Seeing the wheels moving inside of his head, she figures she should tell him, "Remember our plan?"

She is hoping to project what she's trying to say, but is failing at it. Her Husband is near panic by the time she sits down on his side of the cot, the uncertainty threatening to drive him through the floor with its weight. "Our plan?"

She ignores his repetition. _**"If the puddle in the bathroom is any indication, along with my stomach being hard like a rock…"**_ She places his palm on the curve in her lower abdomen, _**"…Our plan is a bit shot to Hell."**_

It is then he understands the tension in his Wife's jaw, the way she's grasping the duvet with White knuckles, her face contorting in pain. Immediately, he crouches down to her level, no care in the World given to his pajama bottoms. "No, no, no." He insists, his fingers fumbling for his cell, "It's too soon."

"The Doctor said this is considered "Full Term."." She explains, exhaling once the cramping subsides, "A bit undercooked, sure, but…Our Daughter is already calling the shots." She takes a deep breath, holding it while her Husband is quickly overwhelmed, "Stop…" She whispers, pulling him back towards her, reading him like a book, "…You're gonna go grab the old sheets, I'm gonna go call Laura and your Mom, and we are gonna have our little Girl."

* * *

_**12:30 am-March 7, 2014…**_

A couple of hours later, she's lying in their bed attached to the portable Fetal Monitor that's checking the Baby's heartbeat. She is a lot calmer since the Doctor arrived at the loft, even though she's getting contractions every five to ten minutes; Come to find out, the back spasms she has had all day were actually the beginning of Labor. Her eyes are shut when another contraction goes through her body, her hand clutching his tightly. He's sitting in his favorite Green chair and hasn't moved. It is difficult for him to see his Wife in pain; Nonetheless, he is determined to be there for her while she gives Birth to their Child.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently, her palm relaxing in his own.

She opens up, giving him a small smile. "Do you believe we had Laura rush to get here and now nothing's happening?"

"I'm sure Ellie feels the same way." He quips, caressing the bump in her stomach with his other hand.

"Well, it seems she's already like me in the persistence department." She quips back, "I was born two hours after Sean."

He laughs lightly; Amazed she still has a sense of humor left. "Have you changed your mind about naming her after my old cover?"

"Of course not." She scoffs, "Although, I think we should accept the fact no matter what we call her, she is gonna be a Clone of both of us."

Just then, Madeline rushes into the apartment, looking extremely stressed. "I have called Nate and Ruth and they're trying to get the next flight out here; Apparently, Las Vegas is getting hit with massive rain." She says, "So, providing you don't have the Baby between now and then, things should run smoothly."

"I can't really tell our Daughter when to come, Maddie." She responds, glancing down at the curvature that's her lower abdomen, "Labor is gonna go how it wants to go, whether the time is convenient or not."

"Okay…" The Grandmother retorts, "…But tell Elizabeth she's gonna have to hold off on making an appearance for at least four hours, God willing!"

"Dani told you about her name, didn't she?" The Redhead huffs.

Madeline shrugs nonchalantly. "I may have threatened to kick her and Jesse out of the garage."

"Like you would do it." Her oldest Son chimes in, "You love having them at the house."

"True; However, I can be very convincing." She replies with a smirk, "Can I get you Guys anything?"

"No, Ma, we're good." He murmurs, "Get some sleep."

Maddie nods in agreement, hurrying through the door of the loft and writing on the note pad the two of them notice she has been holding. Husband and Wife look at each other in confusion. "She is acting like we're hosting her Canasta game rather than having her Grandchild."

"That's my Mother for you; She always has to have everything…" His words are cut off while she feels another spasm and cries in pain, this being the worst contraction so far. He jumps from of his seat in terror, trying to stay composed. The truth is, with each spasm she is experiencing, _**he's**_ experiencing. He brushes the hair away from her face with one palm and lets her squeeze the other, "…Just breathe."

"I am breathing!" She snaps, calming down when the contraction ends.

"Oh, sounded like a bad one." The familiar Raven haired Woman comments; Entering the apartment and checking the results on the screen, "How are you doing, Fiona?"

"Okay." She mumbles, not in the mood for small talk.

Her Husband's attention is suddenly drawn to the strong thumping blasting through the speakers. He stares up at the Doctor. "Is the Baby's heartbeat alright, it sounds slow?"

"It's perfectly healthy; That's how it's supposed to be during Childbirth." Laura assures him, writing in the manila envelope she is carrying, "Don't worry, this won't be the first Baby I'm delivering."

"Telling him to relax is like asking a Cat to swim; They can't." His Wife jokes.

The Doctor chuckles. "That's a pretty good comparison, but I really have no problem answering questions." She finishes her examination and looks back to them, "I should be able to take the Fetal Monitor off now, things are right on track."

"You're taking it off already?" He exclaims, "How will you know if something's wrong?"

"Michael." She cuts in, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "She has other ways to check the heartbeat. Laura's a Doctor, let her do her job."

While Laura exits the loft, Pearce walks in; Being uncharacteristically cheery. "How are you doing, Fi?"

"Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu, here?!" She retorts, shifting in the cot in an attempt to get comfortable, "How am I doing?! Fantastic, Dani, I'm having the time of my life!"

Her Husband ignores her comment. "Where is Jess?"

"He's in the car." His former Boss responds, "I told him to come in with me, but I don't think he's secure with the idea of Labor."

"It isn't like you want him to watch me give Birth." Her Friend says, "Which we don't, by the way."

The Brunette laughs. "Well, we're all here for you Guys; Even Barry and Seymour showed up."

"Barry and Seymour?" He repeats, "How the Hell do you know them?"

"Remember the case we took when you were creating the nursery, they helped with it. Strange Creatures, they are; Strange, yet oddly sweet." Pearce smiles, focusing her attention on the Mommy-to-Be, "So, Fiona; How is Labor?"

"It is wonderful, Dani, it's like a party in my fucking uterus!" She snaps with a death stare, "What do you think it is like?!"

Pearce blinks her eyes, surprised about the temper coming from the petite Woman; Then again, not so surprised. She starts backing out of the apartment. "I'm gonna go."

* * *

_**2:30 am…**_

After the dispute with Dani, he manages to convince his Wife to get some rest. Meanwhile, he stands beside the bed, walking around the loft every now and then. "Hey, Mike." A male voice sighs.

He turns to find Jesse standing in the door frame. "Come on in." His Buddy hesitates, shaking his head, "Nothing's happening; Fi is asleep." He insists, gesturing to the cot; The pride in his tone, "You can tell when she's having a spasm; You can see the pain in her face…She's stronger than I am."

"Why don't you come get something to eat?" Jess asks, diverting the conversation, "Your Mother brought sandwiches."

"I can't eat; Fiona is giving Birth to our Child, I need to be here for her." He quips in disbelief.

"It is gonna be hard to "Be Here For Her." while you're collapsing from exhaustion." The younger Man quips back.

"I'm not hungry." He replies, trying to ignore the rumbling of his stomach…"Trying." being the operative word.

"Go eat, Michael." Madeline says, brushing past Jesse and back into the apartment, "I will stay with Fi." She promises, sitting down in the Green chair beside the bed, "Take fifteen minutes for yourself, clear your head; You will be thanking us later."

"Okay, if it will get both of you off my back." Her Son gives in, worriedly glancing over to the cot before following. The two Men sit in the Charger, a sandwich between each of them, "So…Do you wanna tell me why you haven't gone near Fiona since she went into Labor?"

Jess shrugs. "I'm just giving you Guys some space; The last thing you need is a hundred People in your face."

"Uh huh." He comments, not believing his Friend at all, "That's the reason?"

"Yeah." The younger Man nods, "What else would it be?"

"You tell me." He speaks curiously, "Whatever it is, I'm not gonna bite your head off."

"Alright…It's weird." Jesse confesses, "Fi and I…We kissed."

"I know, she told me; But that's never made it weird before!" He retorts, getting defensive.

"Don't take this the wrong way." His Buddy quips, "I can't keep thinking about how easily this could have been my Baby Fiona's giving Birth to."

"She married me, not you; Besides, you're engaged to Pearce, the Girl you're in love with…Ring a bell." He quips back.

"I'm sorry." Jess apologizes nervously, "It is…Hard…Not to wonder what might have been after the showdown with Vaughn."

"Well try!" He snaps bluntly, "Because I really don't want the resurfacing of your feelings, or whatever you had with Fi, overshadowing what is most important day of our life!"

"That's not what I'm doing." The younger Man swears, "It's nostalgia, nothing else; I'm with Dani and I love her…I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't."

"I hope you're telling the truth; Because Pearce hasn't just become Fiona's Best Friend…" He whispers, "…She's mine too…And I don't want her getting hurt."

His Buddy reluctantly opens his mouth in an attempt to save himself from doom:

"_**She won't, Mike; I'm meant to be with Dani and you're meant to be with Fi. Maddie told me once you loved each other and hated each other, but it would always be each other; I finally realized she was right the minute Fiona chased after you in the hotel…She chose you…And it was the right choice." **_

* * *

_**4:45 am…**_

"I think we should go to the Clinic." He suggests, watching her relax following the second contraction in less than ten minutes. It has been almost seven hours since her water broke and the Labor is quickly starting to progress.

She declines stubbornly. "No, I wanna do this here."

"Fi, Honey, are you sure?" Madeline questions, "If we go to Homestead, you can get the epidural."

"You're only six centimeters dilated, so it isn't too late." The Doctor adds, "In the end, Fiona, this is entirely up to you."

"I don't wanna!" She retorts. Her Husband attempts to get through to her, to no avail, "I wanna give Birth to our Child, in our house, without drugs!"

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he gives in and drops the subject; He still isn't entirely happy about it, but she's the one who is in Labor, so the decision is hers, not his…Trying telling this to his Mom. "I wish I had the option of an epidural when I was having you and your Brother." Maddie mutters, her focus on her oldest Son, "The both of you are making a huge mistake."

"Maybe; Then again, at least we will be able to say our Daughter was born naturally." He tells his Mother firmly.

"If this is what Fi wants, I think we should all support her decision." Laura chimes in, finishing her examination; Noticing the tension in the room, "I'm gonna let you Guys talk."

After the Doctor leaves and the three of them are alone in the loft, the Father-to-Be asserts himself in the situation…Loud and clear. "Ma, I think you should go; I will call you the minute things get close."

"Excuse me?" She exclaims, her face showing surprise.

"We understand, Madeline, we really do; Michael's right, though, we need to have this Baby alone." His Wife agrees. Before her Mother-in-Law can defend herself, she feels the familiar cramping in her abdomen, "Please, Maddie."

"Alright." The older Woman huffs, exiting the apartment.

"Your Mom isn't taking this well." She murmurs once the spasm ends.

"She will get over it." He sighs, watching her lay back on the pillow. He leans over to kiss her on her forehead, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. To him, she still looks stunning; Messy ponytail and all, "Have I told you how great you're doing?"

"You can't distract me with flattery." She responds with a smile. Her content is short-lived while a ripple passes underneath her skin, a tiny elbow or foot moving inside of her. She starts groaning in pain; Soft at first, gradually rising in volume, "Ow, ow, ow."

"Fiona, what's wrong?" He asks, jumping from his seat, "Do you want me to go get Laura?"

She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. "No; Ellie…She…" She winces, opening up and pressing a hand to her lower abdomen, "…She's trying to stretch, but there isn't enough room." Her Husband focuses on her stomach, watching it become oblong through the material of her gown; A round bulge at the bottom where their Child's skull is and a smaller one at the top where her feet are, "Oh my God, the books said she would do this; I didn't think it would actually happen."

He sits down on the cot, placing his palm on the bump and sliding his fingers up the side; Feeling the Baby's limbs curling back into their natural state. "Wow." He whispers, "That's...Wow."

"Yeah." She laughs softly, "She can't be any more comfortable than I am right now." She steadies her breathing, her lungs now unobstructed by their little Girl's change in position, "Michael?" He's sitting pale and silent, his face glued on his hand; Motionless on his Wife's lower abdomen. She reaches up with her free palm, touching his chin softly, "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm right here." He replies absently, pulling away her touch.

"No you aren't." She moves her hand from his jaw and up to his cheek, guiding him to look at her. He's reluctant at first, his gaze eventually meeting hers, "Talk to me…Please."

He is reminded of the last time she uttered those words; Here they are seven months later, and once more, she is waiting for him to be honest with her:

_**"I'm scared."**_ He confesses, his tone full of panic and helplessness, _**"I hate seeing you like this, especially considering I played a part in it."**_ He continues, his voice growing in confidence when he realizes the cause behind his emotions, _**"At the same time, I'm excited; Because in a matter of hours, we're gonna have our Daughter."**_

"I believe one would call what you're having "Butterflies.", although I never believed I would see the day where you would have them." She murmurs, her palms on his shoulders, "Everything you just said; About being scared and excited…" She rests her forehead on his, "…So am I."

There is a knock on the door and Pearce appears with Jesse and Sam on either side of her; Leading them into the loft. "Guess who I brought to see you."

"Hey, Fi." Sam responds, Jess giving a quick wave while her Husband is staring him down; Observing how the younger Man is acting around his Wife, "How are you doing?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me?!" She snaps, "I'm giving Birth, how do you think I am?!"

"She's a little testy right now." Dani mutters, soft enough so her Friend won't hear.

"A little?" Jesse wonders skeptically. Suddenly, another contraction enters her body and she starts moaning in pain. The two Men look at Pearce in alarm, "What should we do?"

"Leave!" She retorts, clenching her jaw, "All of you!"

Dani speaks up. "Fiona, we're here to support you and Michael…"

"Get out!" Husband and Wife scream in unison, glaring at the others; Five seconds later, they did.

* * *

_**7:00 am…**_

The apartment is quiet, except for the two of them. Everybody went back to Madeline's; even Barry and Seymour. Aside from the Doctor, who is at her car, their Child is being born in the way _**they**_ want; Him and her and no one else. In the meantime, he's still mad at the earlier conversation he had with his Buddy. "Who does Pearce think she is?" He mumbles, sitting in his Green chair, "Bringing Jess in here."

"What's wrong with him being in here?" She questions.

"Well, for starters, you kissed." He answers, "And he held a gun to your face."

"So? We're Friends; All of this happened three-four years ago." She asks, groaning uncomfortably, "What is your problem with Jesse…The real problem?"

He sighs, taking a seat on the bed; He never could and will never be able to get anything past her. "He told me how easily this could have been your Baby with him instead of me if…If the showdown with Vaughn went differently."

She's silent for a moment, letting the revelation sink in. Finally, she forms words of relief:

_**"He brings up a point; Except the part where he forgot to mention I chose you…And how it was the right choice. Though, in actuality, there never really was a choice to make; Because you're it for me, Michael, you always have been." **_She whispers,_** "And besides, just like I'm the only Woman who will put up your shit, Dani is the only one who will put up with Jess's." **_She teases softly, _**"If we can forgive each other, after everything, you should be able to forgive him."**_

He laughs softly. "Jesse said the same thing, about you choosing me; Although, sometimes, I can't see why you did." Her eyes search his, pleading for an answer, which he gives, "It does seem kinda stupid to hold a grudge; I mean, I got Jess burnt…He shot me…"

Before he can start naming off the comparisons, she is hit with another spasm. "I want a C-Section!" She yells, fed up with being in Labor. Laura walks into the loft, hearing the screaming from her car, "You have to get her out of me!" She begs, "I don't care how you do it!"

"I'm afraid that's all up to your body, Fi." The Raven haired Woman replies calmly, lifting up the thin sheet at the end of the cot, "Let me check to see how far along you are."

She cringes when the Doctor starts examining her, trying to focus on anything else. He is holding onto her hand, thanking God Men aren't physically able to have Children. "Let me guess, Laura, it's gonna be another six hours." She utters sarcastically, "Actually, I bet it's gonna be another twelve hours. Maybe even…"

"It looks like you're ready to push." Laura interrupts with a smile.

"…What?" She whispers.

"You're ten centimeters dilated, which means it is time to have this Baby." The Doctor elaborates, scooting off the bed and removing her gloves, "I'm gonna go to my car to get the rest of my supplies, give you two a minute; Make any phone calls you need to make." She says, focusing on the Daddy-to-Be, "And Michael, try to relax; I'm not gonna let anything happen to either one of your Girls."

He doesn't have a chance to reply while Laura exits the apartment, leaving Husband and Wife to themselves. "…Okay." He murmurs, "I'm officially getting nervous."

"Are you ready to become a Parent?" She questions, hiding the fact she is in the midst of another contraction. When he answers "No.", she makes her pain apparent:

"_**Well, too bad!"**_

* * *

**I know it's mean to leave it like this, sorry; I had to give you Guys a cliffhanger! Once again, I owe all my medical details to Google; Blame them if it is wrong! LOL! Hope you enjoyed me bringing back the "Jesse/Fiona/Michael." thing, I really felt it had to be mentioned! Don't worry for Dani, though, I'm not taking this issue any further; Like Jess said, it's only nostalgia! Next time, the moment you have all been waiting for…The arrival of little Ellie! :)**


	8. Elizabeth

**We've hit the end of this Guys & Gals & words can't express what a wonderful & exciting ride this has been! To everyone who has Favorited, Alerted, or Reviewed this story…I say "Thank You."! I can only hope the final season of Burn Notice goes like this; Hint Hint, Matt Nix! LOL! I have some bonus stories I might do while the summer progresses; If not, I think this last chapter is a perfect send off for Michael and Fi! Everybody loves fluff, even if they don't admit it! A warning in advance for the descriptions of Labor and Delivery; I repeat…Children don't come from storks! **

**And now…Without further ado…The finale of "The Greatest Ending."! :)**

**Elizabeth**

_**"Okay, Fiona, this is it; You're at plus two, which means the head is already in the Birth Canal. When the next contraction starts, I'm gonna need you to bear down and hold it for ten seconds."**_

Laura's words are loud and clear while she grips his hand, muttering a quick "Oh God." before pushing for the first time; Her Husband watching helplessly. Her eyes snap open, along with her mouth; Her cries sticking in her throat. She stays like this, trembling and dripping with sweat; The pain sudden and blinding. Then, in an instant, it is gone. Laying back on the pillow, she tries to catch her breath, encouraged by the Man sitting by her. Spasm after spasm follows and she continues bearing down for over half an hour.

"Michael…" She groans.

He kisses his Wife's temple, brushing the hair from her face. The next contraction begins and she pushes with all she has, getting into a rhythm: _**Spasm comes…Bear down**_. By the time the clock reads "7:45.", she is exhausted…Until she feels something full between her legs. "It's the pressure from the Baby." The Doctor explains, patting her on the knee, "Don't worry about telling the difference." Another contraction starts and she cries in agony, "I can see the head, Fi."

This announcement makes her push harder. "Are you alright?" Her Husband asks, the concern in his voice. She nods adamantly, steadying her breathing.

"I know the pain is awful, I need you to refocus, though." Laura says sympathetically. She bears down during a spasm, the agony excruciating. Her body and face are on complete auto-Pilot, shaking from the exertion and filling with determination. She can tell progress is being made with each contraction and push, feeling the widening accommodations for their Child. She takes another deep breath and bears down. In the meantime, he is awestruck with his Wife; He always believed she was strong…But to watch her have their Daughter, minus the drugs or assistance, proves it, "Fiona, I'm gonna have you slow down for a couple of minutes and stop pushing; It is important for you to stretch so you don't tear. When I tell you to pant, I want you to."

She agrees and grabs onto her Husband, managing a hard shove before screaming in pain; The burning sensation overtaking her. "…Oh fuck; I would rather be shot right now!" She screams, the agony overruling everything, "This hurts so much, make it stop!"

"You're doing so good, Fi; Slow down and breathe." The Doctor instructs. The next spasm begins and she does what is instructed, panting instead of pushing, "Okay, it seems this little Girl has a lot of hair." Laura exclaims, "Michael, if you wanna come here for a better look. . ."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay up here with my Wife." He sighs, unshed tears matching hers, "We need each other now."

"…Alright then." The Doctor chuckles, "Bear down, Fiona." She nods with relief and pushes, half screaming half grunting while finding a medium between not too hard and not too soft. At the end of the contraction, only half of the Baby's head is out, "Give it everything you have on the next one."

"I can't." She protests with a gasp, drained of energy.

"Yes you can." He whispers, cradling her face between his palms, "You have already come this far."

She manages to give him a small smile before the next spasm starts. "Okay, Fi, bear down." Laura instructs, counting to ten. She begins pushing, barely understanding her Husband's words of encouragement, "Looks like your Daughter has a large head."

"We all know who she takes after!" She retorts in annoyance, cursing his genes. Bearing down a few more times, she doesn't have the strength to keep pushing, "That's it, I give up; Why can't you be the one in Labor?!"

"Men aren't equipped to." He replies with a nervous laugh, hearing an "I Hate You." before dodging his Wife's hand when it flies towards his face.

"One last push and she will be here, Fiona." The Doctor speaks up cheerfully, preventing a potential murder, "Wait for the next contraction to start, and then, it is all up to you."

She agrees, the next spasm beginning. She bears down with all her might, screaming and grunting once more while the head emerges; First the eyes, then the nose, and finally, the lips and chin. Laura supports the Child in her palms when it starts turning, checking if the cord is around the Baby's neck; The Doctor sees it isn't, and all they can do is wait. Pretty soon, the familiar pains begin and she starts pushing, grabbing the sheet under her with one hand and her Husband's palm in the other, feeling their little Girl rotate inside of her. Taking a deep breath, she gives a hard shove, yelling while one shoulder slides free and then the other; The rest of the Child quickly following. Laura stares at the Baby for a second, then at the Couple at the top of the bed:

_**"Guys, say hello to your Daughter. Time of birth; 8:15 am, March 7, 2014."**_

For an instance, all that's heard is her panting after the exertion she has just gone through; Until the Doctor hands her the Baby. When her palms begin rubbing their little Girl's back, the Child by loudly cries in protest; A sound reminding him of his angry Wife. Meanwhile, it makes her burst into tears, the thought of it all: _**The Pregnancy, the Labor, the Delivery**_; Hearing her for the first time and knowing she's okay…It doesn't get much better. She learned about true love at twenty-seven and found out at thirty-six they were right when they said the great ones are the crazy ones, but now, at forty-two, she is finally learning about what it is like to feel her heart live separate from her body.

It is this which propels her forward; Giving her the strength she needs. "Hi, Baby." She murmurs, greeting their Daughter with a kiss against her temple. The tiny Child's mouth open, almost like she is reciprocating the affection, "I'm your Mommy." She smiles, turning her attention towards the Man by her. Husband and Wife stare at each other, emotions saying what words can't. She ignores the aching in her body and leans over, her lips finding his before they pull apart, "Look at her, Michael; She's beautiful."

He can only nod in response, unable to describe the passion surging through his body. It's a joyous, painful love he has for their little Girl, mixed with…Fear…Consuming fear. The rest of the World and all he has accomplished in it seems utterly insignificant in comparison to their Baby, their Family; He will die for them if it means they are safe. Their Daughter is taken to be weighed and he follows, not leaving her side. Before he knows it, the Doctor has cleaned their Child off, clothed her, and is standing before him with the Baby in her arms.

"Seven pounds, two ounces, twenty-one inches long." Laura sighs, "And she's very eager to meet her Daddy."

It is then it hits him; He is someone's Father. "I...What if I drop her?" He stutters, looking down at the little life in front of him. The last time he held a Child this small was back in Ireland at one at the Glenanne Family dinners she would make him attend, and that's sixteen years ago; He didn't even hold Charlie while he was a Baby.

"You won't." The Doctor speaks, "Trust me you won't."

He agrees, allowing Laura to place the tiny Child in his arms. He relaxes when their little Girl stares up at him; grabbing his finger with her small hand. "Hi, Ellie."

"Is this her official name?" Laura asks.

"No." He whispers, "Elizabeth Mcbride Westen."

"Congratulations; She's gorgeous." The Doctor responds, writing in the manila envelope sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you." He murmurs proudly, making his way back towards the cot, "She's perfect, Fi."

"You look good with a Baby; We should have had one sooner." She teases, sharing a brief kiss with her Husband before he places their Daughter back in her arms, "I picked you a good Daddy; Didn't I, Angel?"

He doesn't say a word, just smiles, smiles at their little Girl; She is their good and their bad and every bit that's made them…Them. After all these years, it still baffles him how his Father could have ever been so cold. The moment he found out his Wife was pregnant, the love he had for his unborn Child was unconditional…No matter what. She became the biggest distraction in his life the minute he saw her in the Black Sand Pub, and now, so is their Daughter; And God dammit, he doesn't care who knows it. Somewhere along the way, he went from being "Michael Westen.", former Superspy to "Michael Westen.", Husband and…Now and forever… Daddy.

* * *

A breeze comes in and the evening is almost starting, an Orange haze casting over the moving water while he stands on the balcony. He has never been much of a Religious Person, despite the fact they were married in a Chapel. He was christened in one, so was his Brother, but he can't remember another time he went to Church; Nevertheless, he feels the need to say these words. He has never believed in a Higher Power, still, she does, and that's enough motivation for him; Resting his palms on the railing in front of him:

_**"God, I…Am not really good at this. I have never began a prayer or done a Hail Mary; I don't even own a Rosary. However, I'm asking for your strength."**_ He sighs, his voice cracking, _**"I'm so scared right now; I don't know a thing about Babies or how to take care of them or how to make them stop crying or any of it. But, I owe it to Fiona and Ellie and myself to try; And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Just please, don't let me…"**_

Before he can continue, a soft sound comes from the loft and he walks back in towards the White bassinet at the end of the bed; A gift from Laura. Once he approaches, the whimpers stop and he is met by their little Girl's smiling face; Her arms peeking outta her blanket. "…Ten hours old and you already don't wanna be swaddled."He whispers, stretching his strong arms for their Daughter and safely tucking her against his chest; Rocking back and forth in a soothing motion before carrying her over towards his Green Chair, "It's okay, Pretty Girl."

He looks at their Daughter, the fact she is dependent on him and accepts him warming his heart; There is no judgment or pretense or expectation…Only trust. It seems like the simplest act in the World; To love and to be loved. Yet, for so many years, he rejected the feelings and hid behind endless amounts of jobs and empty souls; Until he met the beautiful Woman sleeping peacefully in the cot by him. He told her himself on their Wedding day, he was Coward before he met her, before he allowed himself to be loved by her; What he didn't tell her was all those years they were apart, every place he ever went, _**she was with him**_.

His attention turns from the bed towards their little Girl and realizes this is first time he has finally gotten some one on one time with her. Ever since her arrival, their Daughter has been with both her Parents, except when her Father informed their waiting Family they were ready for Visitors; He also pulled away later to talk with Jess, which resulted in the two Men burying the hatchet about their earlier conversation. Nonetheless, there has been nothing but Guests coming in and outta the apartment; Including Nate, Ruth, and Charlie, who showed up two hours after their little Girl was born. In addition, there has been several visits from the Doctor; Checking on Mother and Baby. Finally, after the third feeding, he convinced his exhausted Wife to get some much-needed rest.

He continues holding their Daughter, noticing her features while she grabs his finger; Staring at her in complete awe. He is so amazed at how he can see parts of both of them: _**Her Auburn hair and his Blue eyes, his pout on her lips, her nose and his chin**_; This allows him to really see they have created something unbelievable together. She might only be ten hours old, but the second he heard her cries for the first time, he knew besides becoming a Husband, their Child would be the best thing and best achievement he ever did.

"Hey there, Elizabeth." He murmurs, their little Girl gazing back at him, "Do you remember who I'm?" He asks, understanding he isn't gonna get a response, "I'm your Daddy, I'm the Guy who has talked through your Mommy's stomach for the last couple of months, and I'm gonna tell you a little bit about your Family." He sighs, watching her yawn:

_**"Your Grandma Madeline, she is a very special Woman; In fact, she is one of the reasons besides your Mommy I'm here holding you. She is so thrilled to take you out places and show you off to all the Ladies she plays Canasta with. Just…Don't eat her cooking; You will thank me later. Oh, and then there's your Uncle Nate and Aunt Ruth and Cousin Charlie; They live in Las Vegas so you won't see them too much, but you will know them, I promise. Your Aunt I'm really not acquainted with; Your Uncle, though, that's my younger Brother. Like me, he was nervous about becoming a Father, given how we were both raised; Nevertheless, I think he was the most excited Person today meeting you. Now, whether it was genuine delight or total shock, I'm not quite sure; I think it was a combination of both."**_

He laughs at the last sentence, feeling her moving and squirming her feet against his hand when he continues:

"_**Next is your Uncle Sam and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Danielle; They're gonna spoil you and babysit you and…Besides your Nana and your Mom and I, they're the ones you're gonna see every day. Your Uncle Sam, he is my Best Friend…And I have owed him my life on many occasions; Most of all, he helped bring your Mommy home. And while you grow up, I'm sure you're gonna be his good luck charm picking up Women; I will explain what I mean when you're older. Your Uncle Jess and Aunt Dani, they're definitely "The Cool Uncle and Aunt."; Everything your Mom and I might not understand or something you may feel uncomfortable telling us, they will be there in a second…No questions asked."**_

He smiles to himself, tears welling up at the realization of who he has left out:

_**"Last, certainly not least, is your Mommy; You're so lucky, Ellie, because despite the fact she will never admit it, she was born to be a Mom. She comes from a huge Family, who I hope you get to meet someday, and has a fiery Irish temper, which you have already inherited from her. She is… Funny, Smart, Kind, Stubborn, Tough, Impulsive, Frustrating, Beautiful; All those things and I'm sure you will be the same in the years to come. She is gonna teach you how to defend yourself, we both will, but...Back to your Mommy. Once again, she will never admit it, but…She was scared, scared she would never get to have you; Your Mom and I went through a lot to be together, A LOT, and I'm to blame for most of it. However, you're here now and healthy and perfect and…I'm so thankful your Mommy was patient; She should have left me so many times in the past."**_

He lifts their Daughter up, giving her a kiss before bringing her back down:

_**"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Pretty Girl…I don't know much about being a Daddy; I didn't exactly have a very present one in my life and if he was…Let's just say I wished he wasn't. I promise you, Elizabeth Mcbride Westen, I will never become my Father. I will teach you how to ride a bike and tie your shoes and swim in the ocean. I will help you with your homework every chance you give me; Except if you take Spanish, I'm not very good at Spanish, that'll be up to your Mom. I will take you to the Park and the Zoo and…Even around the World if you want. There is gonna be times where we won't get along and we might argue; But no matter what, Ellie, I just need you to know I love you." **_

While he is fiddling with the Green cap on top of their Daughter's head, because there was no way in Hell she was gonna wear Pink, he begins hearing the sound of sniffling. He looks up with concern to see his wife sitting up in the cot. "What wrong, Fi?"

"Nothing; It's these God damn hormones, I didn't cry this much when I was pregnant." She insists with a smile, wiping her face, "It's just…You're already a wonderful Husband and I heard everything you just said." She whispers, bursting into tears, "Believe it or not, Michael, you're gonna be an amazing Daddy."

"You think?" He questions.

"Oh yeah." She answers adamantly, "And if I wasn't sure, I would have been a lot more careful with Birth control."

He laughs softly, taking the conversation into a serious direction. "Still, it would have been easier…" He murmurs, returning to the same subject; Even after everything, "…Safer if we..."

_**"True."**_ She admits, _**"But you and I, we don't want easy, we don't want safe, we want us; It is why I didn't leave all those times I should have, it is why you kept me in your wallet. I am me and you are you and, knowing how we have ended up, I wouldn't change the last sixteen years for anything. What we have is a great love, it is Complicated and Intense; No matter what we have done and how much we have fought, it has always brought us back."**_

"…So, basically, this…" He murmurs, touching his Wedding ring with his thumb while sitting down on the bed, "…Was inevitable; We were inevitable." Without hesitation, she nods. He stares at his Wife skeptically, "Fiona, how can you have so much faith me in?"

"Because you told me you loved me, because you waited for me through Campbell, because you went to Hell and back to get me released from jail; All those things were hard, you did them though; For me, for us." She sighs, watching their little Girl yawn once more, "And I think that's your cue to put her back in the bassinet." Her Husband gets up from the cot; Carefully putting her into the crib at the end of the bed, making sure everything is alright, "See, perfect." She whispers, moving over slightly and patting the cot beside her, "Now come lay with me."

"Will it help you sleep?" He quips.

"Do I have to answer?" She quips back.

He climbs onto his side of the bed, letting her head rest against his chest. "You were amazing today, Fi."

"Thank you." She replies, her eyes slowly shutting, "It was hard, but so worth it."

"I couldn't agree more." He murmurs, "I love you Fiona Glenanne."

"I love you too." She responds, "And it's Fiona Glenanne Westen, and it always will be."

He looks down, watching his Wife fall asleep. Her face holds such peace and her smile makes his heart swell; It isn't her Angry Smile or her Making Bombs smile or her Sexy Smile…It's her Happy Smile. He kisses the top her head before resuming his position. All the times he wondered what it meant to be in love, and now, holding her in his arms…He gets it, he's there, he's all in; And now, they have a Daughter. After all the ups and downs, after every mistake they have ever made and every lie they have ever told, all of it has been made irrelevant by the little Girl sleeping peacefully in the bassinet in front of them: _**Elizabeth Mcbride Westen.**_ Elizabeth like her Mommy and Grandma before her…Mcbride for the Man her Father always wanted to be, and actually became.

* * *

_******All good stories start with "Once Upon A Time." and end with "Happily Ever After."...This is one of them. Every tear and obstacle, every scream and fight, all before they even said "I Do."; It was always supposed to be her and him...And now...It's the three of them.**_

* * *

**The End.**


	9. Bonus Chapter 1- Shotguns And Showers

**Hey everybody! I know I left "The Greatest Ending." on a pretty great note, still, I thought I would give you Guys something to keep all of you company, especially considering how this season is going! I told myself I wanted to be surprised; I can't help it, though! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! LOL! I'm sure all of you are saying the same thing too; At least we're all in the same boat! **

**These upcoming chapters aren't the stories I had originally planned, but more like unaired scenes; You know, if this was an actual season of the show! For whatever reasons, I didn't put them in the story… Until now! This first one takes place between "A Better Version Of Himself." and "The Best Laid Plans." (Chapters three-four.) Enjoy! :)**

**Bonus Chapter 1- Shotguns And Showers**

He empties the last round from his Pistol into the target at the end of the range before putting it down on the table, stretching and breathing in the scent of Lead and Sulfur. A day off is a rarity in their profession, and he certainly isn't one to enjoy them; Nevertheless, the past year has called for instances of relaxation…Wherever they can be found.

"Hey, Mikey, should she really be doing this?" A voice calls from next to him, breaking through the reverie.

He blinks at the sound of his Best Friend. "What?"

Sam gestures towards the other end of the counter. "Fiona…Should she be shooting right now; Especially with the recoiling we have been having?"

Almost on cue, the sound of a Rifle echoes throughout the range. He glances at the Woman standing beside him, then towards his Buddy with a smirk. "Good luck telling her she can't; _**While she's armed I might add**_."

"You know, most People play classical music during pregnancy, Whale noises even." His Best Friend quips, "Never once is Shotguns mentioned."

"Since when have we been "Most People."?" He quips back.

"Good point." Sam says, checking his watch, "Are we wrapping this up; Jess and Dani's flight comes in at five?"

"Yeah, I'm done, I think she's too." He nods behind him, handing over his Pistol before heading towards the other side of the range.

She isn't paying attention, focusing every bit of energy on the weapon in her palms. She's a sight, her dress clinging to her stomach, and all of a sudden, he isn't so sure he disagrees with his Buddy after all. Still, ever since returning from Washington two weeks ago, he has learned to choose his battles carefully; And his Wife's desire to shoot things hasn't been something worth arguing over.

He watches while she fires another round towards the middle of the target before sliding in close behind her. "Your balance is off."

"It is not." She mutters.

The muscles shift in her back when she changes the grip, her silent way of admitting defeat. She's trying to compensate for her slowly curving lower abdomen, and it's showing; Right down to the way she has the barrel of the Rifle settling against her clavicle. "Try spreading your legs a little bit more, like this…" He suggests, nudging his knee between, "…It will give you more stability."

A smile forms while she makes the alterations. "You're lying."

"And you're stubborn." He counters, slipping his hand over the soft material covering her stomach. He shouldn't be doing this, really, not right now; He can't help it, though. He used to think nothing could top the thrill of finding the sweet spot on her neck, seeing the marks he would leave behind; This is a thousand times better…Easily.

"Michael, I was doing just fine." She quips, leaning up against her Husband's chest.

"Yeah, you were." He quips back, running his fingers against her lower abdomen, earning a gasp. There is something unbelievably intimate about the knowledge it's _**their Child**_ growing inside of her, and the feeling he gets when he touches her skin and thinks "This is mine." will never, ever, get old.

"Geez Guys, this isn't senior prom." His Best Friend calls out, attempting to shake the newfound image from his brain

He hides his grin against her neck. "I think you oughta shoot." He recommends, holding her closer, "Ready?"

"I thought you would never ask." She sighs, reminding him of a warehouse in Venezuela and a similar conversation they shared.

He feels the moment she fires before the recoiling hits; The tension flowing through her back after she pulls the trigger. It slams their shoulders together, vibrating through her body into his, and he protectively rests his palm on her stomach. "He or she is gonna be hearing a lot of this, no doubt."

"At least they will be able to sleep through anything." She insists, laying the weapon on the table and covering his hand with her own, letting it rest there before looking at him, "Are we leaving?"

There is a light flush in her cheeks, possibly from the pregnant glow or the adrenaline, maybe even both, and it takes him an instance to respond. "Yeah."

"Okay." She whispers with a passionate kiss, "Give me a second."

Something Dirty and Hungry flashes through his mind while he watches her pack up the Rifle and as much as he doesn't wanna admit it, he knows she's right; _**For someone who can be Dark and Cryptic, he can be a typical Guy too**_.

* * *

Later in the evening, she is stripping off her dress before he has even locked up the loft. "Fi?"

"I want you." She states bluntly, taking off her heels, "But I need a shower first."

He blinks his eyes, watching her swaying hips disappear into the bathroom. A smirk forms on his face, his palms tugging at his shirt. Her feistiness has taken on a new edge with pregnancy, combined with an eager desperation he's more than happy to indulge. The shower is already running by the time he kicks his pants aside, steam fogging the glass and his Wife's naked frame becoming a hazy blur. He welcomes the view before stepping inside.

"Hey!" She exclaims when her Husband grabs her hips, his hands caressing her sides until his fingers reach her lower abdomen.

"You told me you wanted me." He softly disputes, nuzzling her clavicle, "Don't act like you didn't expect me to follow you in here."

"Yeah, but, not like this." She laughs, "Besides, the faster I finish, the faster you can have me in bed."

"Oh no." He murmurs, turning her around, "This isn't making it to the bed."

As the hot water sprays against them, he pins her against the wall and the glass window; Embracing every contour and bend of his Wife's changing body. She does the same, pulling him close with her legs wrapped around his waist while he enters her, countering each thrust with her own towards oblivion; The fog on the glass mixing with the steam and their breaths.

"Don't move, not just yet." She moans, clinging onto her Husband's neck, "I don't think I can stand on my own."

"Why do you think I'm leaning on you?" He grins, keeping his palms on her waist.

"We better wash up." She says softly, "If we don't, I won't have the energy to leave the bathroom."

"Well then…" He smiles, grabbing her favorite soap and rubbing it across her bare frame; Paying special attention towards her breasts and stomach, "…Try not to get too turned on when I start to get you cleaned up."

"Are you challenging me?" She asks playfully, getting off the wall and closer to him, her hands resting on his hips, "Because after you're done with me, it's your turn."

"Not fair." He groans while she pushes him under the shower head and kisses his chest, "I can't resist you when you're like this."

"I know." She jokes, the two of them getting lost in each other, reaching their peaks as the water continues to pour down on them.

Once they're both standing, he takes his time washing her hair, massaging the shampoo into the long Auburn strands. Afterwards, she returns the favor, taking her time to cherish his body like he has hers. When at long last they manage to leave the bathroom, their fingers are wrinkled and they're fully satisfied with the medium they have found between Crazy, Horny Newlyweds and Expectant Parents.

No, it doesn't make it to the bed, and they're both okay with it.

* * *

**So I think there is gonna be four of these "Bonus Chapters.", ranging from smutty to fluffy and anything in between; I have also edited the story so things make sense! Next up, I hinted at this earlier and now we are finally gonna see it…The moment Fiona realizes she has a Baby Bump, as well the first kicks from little Elizabeth! Show the love, Guys, get those reviews in! :)**


	10. Bonus Chapter 2- The First Time

**I'm hating the heat right now, Guys! New York isn't meant to be this hot! After Burn Notice is over, I'm officially moving in with the polar bears! Anyway, enough of my rambling! I'm not sure what to think of Sonya! I wanna hate her, but part of me can't! As long as she keeps away from Michael, we will get along just fine! LOL!**

**I'm so glad everybody is enjoying these extra chapters; I'm enjoying putting them out! This next one might be confusing, but it's basically everything leading up to the end of "Surprises All Around." (Chapter five.)! I mentioned how Fiona finds out she's showing and Elizabeth's first kicks, now it's time to show how they happened; At least, in the story! :)**

**Bonus Chapter 2- The First Time**

The first time she sees it is the day of the Baby Shower.

Even with the crazy life they live, she still manages to follow a typical morning routine; Shower, Dress, Makeup. After brushing her hair, she goes over towards their closet; Picking out a simple pair of Black shorts to go with her favorite Blue top. She pulls the material on and zips them up, realizing they're tighter than usual. Walking over to their full-length mirror, she yanks off the shirt and turns sideways, seeing a clear as can be bump in her generally taut stomach.

She has never noticed the small curve before, not until now. She's twenty-six weeks pregnant, a little too delayed for her liking, but her Mother and Grandmother were the same way; Not developing bumps until late into their third trimesters. Ironically, the earliest Colleen Glenanne ever began showing was during one of her last pregnancies, a set of Twins to be exact; Youngest Son Sean, and her oldest Daughter…Fiona. This is an odd change for the Redhead to say the least. Something she knew was coming, something she has waited for, has finally happened; And yet, she thinks she's unprepared, ill-equipped for the moment. She begins to wonder what this new development means:

_**.Will Michael still find me sexy?  
.Will the Guys begin doubting my judgment?  
.Will People start treating me like a fragile piece of glass? **_

As absurd as these questions are, they're floating around in her mind relentlessly; Poking and prodding at her self-confidence. She looks at her face in the mirror, the worried frown matching her irrational fears, and she places her hand over her lower abdomen; The small curvature upsetting her more than it should. Total denial sets in and she refrains from telling anybody about this, chalking it up to bloating; Water retention of you will. Surly that's what it has to be, because the alternative is frightening; And for someone who always believed change is a good thing, she isn't dealing with this one.

* * *

For all of his awkwardness when it concerns romance, there is one thing her Husband has prided himself in, and that's being observant; Especially since she's been pregnant. He was the first to notice her growing appetite and broadening palate, the first to observe how her need for attention now includes a clingy possessiveness he has never seen before; A complete contrast to the independent presence he has always known. Despite everything, though, he hasn't questioned it; If anything, he's proud of the impending birth of their Child.

While the days after the party pass, his Wife's attitude begins to change in a way even he worries. Her normally tight outfits have been replaced with loose fitting ones, and the usual choice of a camisole has turned into actual pajamas at night. She complains about the heat, yet every time he recommends less clothing, he's met with refusal. The weirdest, though, has become her morning routine; Each day, she chooses her outfit and locks herself in the bathroom, and it's soon clear she's refusing to be nude in front of him, period.

Their marriage is already tense with the absence of sex, but it takes one evening after a job for things to start to change. Her feet have been swollen all night, so her Husband suggests a bath, only to be instantly turned down. Shocked, yet not deterred, he offers to massage her legs and after much coercion succeeds. Ever since her stay in the hospital, he has been concerned over his Wife putting too much strain on her body, the dark lines beneath her Green eyes being evidence enough. Words are said, or rather screamed, nonetheless, apologies are silently given and the guilt they're both feeling is pushed towards the surface; Each having secrets they're scared to admit. Not very long after, they fall asleep in each other's arms; And by the time she goes to West Palm Beach with Dani, the love affair that's them is slowly back on track.

* * *

Two weeks after the Baby Shower, the "Bloating." hasn't gone down; In fact, it's gotten bigger…And that's not all.

* * *

The first time she feels it is in the hotel room.

She's lying in bed when it happens, and at first, it frightens her. She's on her back, covers pushed down to her waist, while she suddenly experiences a fluttering in her stomach. Initially, her sleep-deprived brain can't fathom what it is…Until another nudge emerges from under the skin. The fog finally lifts and she pushes herself onto her elbows in a hurry. The newly rounded bump in her lower abdomen is no different since she climbed under the duvet, yet there is definite activity coming from it now:

_**Their Daughter is moving.**_

She looks beside her, ready to wake her Husband, until she remembers he's in Miami…And she's seventy miles away listening to Pearce sing an off-key rendition of "Next To Me." in the shower. The rolls are like Butterflies in her stomach, their tiny wings sending shivers through her entire body. It isn't unpleasant, more strange than anything else. She lays a palm on her lower abdomen, and the fluttering intensifies; Being experienced from the inside _**and**_ the out. In the back of her mind, she wonders if their Child is uncomfortable; Having been in jail herself, she would certainly wanna escape if she were trapped in prison once more…Cozy or not.

The silence in the hotel room has become deafening and she decides to do something about it. _**"What are you doing in there, Ellie; Making your presence known?" **_Neither of them has spoken to their little Girl, not to her knowledge anyway, but now seems like a good a time as any. Another nudge happens beneath her hand, taking her breath away, _**"Well, now really isn't the time to be up; Can Mommy catch up on her sleep first?"**_ Their Baby's movement increases and she frowns down at her stomach, _**"Really, that's your answer?!" **_She's answered with more fluttering, _**"Just like your Daddy, have to have the last word."**_

She leans against the pillows behind her and props up, lifting her nightgown above her ribs so she can properly look at her lower abdomen. One would think she's only into her sixteen week of pregnancy, her stomach only slightly curving with her navel still intact. She doesn't realize their Daughter has calmed down until the nudges begin again. _**"Sorry Angel, got lost in my thoughts."**_ A yawn escapes from her lips as she rubs circles into her stretched skin, their Child kicking against her palm in response, _**"Don't mind me, Sweetie ; I've just been a little upset lately. I love you very much, but carrying you around is scary, and that's why I get cranky sometimes. You and I, though, we're lucky; We have someone wonderful waiting for us." **_

She smiles, her eyes welling up with tears, realizing how ridiculous she has been acting. There is an upside to gaining a bump; She gets to feel their little Girl growing inside of her, gets to experience every kick and every hiccup; And that's amazing…But:

"_**You're gonna have to do this again when we get home. You have no idea how upset your Daddy's gonna be if he doesn't get to feel you move."**_

* * *

**I hope Fi's body image issues felt true to character; I know she's kickass and all, but I'm sure any Woman would feel the same way…Again…I hope! Also…Dani singing "Next To Me."…I had to do a relevant song; Seemed like a good one! Next up, a little smut while Fiona's insecurities continue! And I still don't own the show…STILL; If I did, Michael and Fi would be engaged and Jesse and Pearce would be dating! :)**


	11. Bonus Chapter 3- Rain Is A Good Thing

**So now I'm officially confused! Michael with Sonya…WHAT ARE THEY THINKING! I hope for all of us this isn't permanent! I know I said I didn't fully hate Sonya, but this might change! Even though Fiona's been pissing me off this season, her and Michael still need to get back together! It's destiny, People! **

**For this next chapter, I was very inspired by the song "Kiss The Rain."; Whatever version you prefer! After 2x11 Hot Spot, I have always believed rain meant so much more for our favorite Couple; Of course, after 7x02 Forget Me Not, I officially believe it! This chapter takes place between "Surprises All Around." and "Climbing Many More Steps." (Chapters five-six.) This was very much an "M" chapter while I was writing it; I think I got it down to my true writing of sweet smut, or "Swut." if that's what you wanna call it! LOL! Add a little fluff into the mix and…Here you go! :)**

**Bonus Chapter 3- Rain Is A Good Thing**

Her Grandma once said "Good things happen when it snows."; In their case, it's the rain. Every moment that's ever had meaning for them has involved storms. Growing up, he never liked the rain. As a Child, the thunder and lightning would provoke fear and terror; While as an Adult, it would only cause complications during a mission. Now, he loves nights like these; When the wind brushes against the walls of the loft, howling low and shaking the windows in their frames. He likes standing on the balcony, feeling the chilled air on his torso and the warmth of the apartment on his back, hearing the precipitation on the glass. Nights like these now bring him peace instead of panic, because every time he hears or sees or smells the rain, he thinks of her.

* * *

"I think they're getting worse." She sighs, the fabric of her nightgown concealing her curving lower abdomen. It isn't actual pajamas, but not her normal camisoles.

"What is?" He asks, not looking up from job-related paperwork he's reading. While his Wife doesn't go on cases anymore, she's still a valid member of the team; Working on the sidelines with Dani on anything data related:

_**AKA "Maternity Leave For Spies." **_

"The stretch marks." She turns with a mournful expression towards her husband, repeating her previous statement, "I think they're getting worse."

He glances over and softly smiles. "Don't let them bother you, Fi, I wouldn't even notice if you didn't tell me."

"I can't help it, they're just so...There." She starts tearing up. With eight weeks left, she ends most days exhausted and fatigued, not to mention cranky at times…Like now, "And I feel stupid for being upset!" She exclaims, "I'm a Glenanne, we don't cry; Yet here I am, teary eyed over fucking stretch marks!"

He sets aside the files, wrapping her in his arms. "It is kinda silly, but I know how stressed you are, worrying about Sam and Jesse and I; You don't have to apologize for being upset." She molds into his body, hearing his heart, hoping the strong thumping will return her self-assurance, "From what Nate's told me, pregnancy isn't all sunshine and rainbows, so I think you're allowed to cry now and then; I can deal with a little tears."

"You want me upset?" His Wife questions, puzzled.

He grins. "Well, if it means I can hold you close, then yes."

She laughs lightly through her crying. "You don't need an excuse to hold me close."

"True." He agrees, "However, if I gave into my impulses when I wanted, how would we get anything done?"

"I wouldn't mind if you gave into your impulses." She jokes, "After all, we have been "Reconnecting." rather nicely over the last month."

"Yes we have." He quips, "Still…All the time?"

"Maybe not all the time, but you could give in tonight; That's if you wanted to." She quips back with a tease, staring up at him in a less than innocent way, "Isn't there some way we can do this, Michael; Even with my bump in the way?"

He slides his hands down her back and pulls her into his lap. They have always shared a look that's left them breathless, and that's what she needs right now. "You on top?"

She shakes her head, eliminating the choice. Normally, that's her favorite position; Lately, though, it's been uncomfortable. "Laura says I shouldn't lie on my back for long periods of time either."

"On our sides then." He whispers with undisguised love, slipping his palms under her gown. She slightly gasps while the cold skin massages hers, then more violently when his thumbs graze her sensitive chest, "Come here, I don't want you catching a chill."

"Sure you don't." She replies, pressing closer towards her Husband while one passionate kiss follows another, starting at the lips and gradually going lower. Before they can get too involved, a familiar, yet welcomed, nudging occurs against their stomachs, "Oh, she's kicking; Damn soccer player she is."

"Or cheerleader." Her Husband disputes, settling her back on the pillows. It's the ultimate question, ever since they were told they were having a Daughter; _**What will she be like**_? The overall consensus started as a joke, but has turned into their wish and desire for their little Girl; They want her to have the life they didn't, even if she becomes the exact opposite of her Parents. He lies next to her on the bed and places a hand on her lower abdomen, feeling the heat of her body through her nightgown. He smiles at the unmistakable fluttering under his palm, his Wife's hand over his, seeing the open happiness on his face, "I'm still shocked we did this." He murmurs, looking at her stomach, "It's amazing." He gazes up at her, _**"You're amazing."**_

"Technically it was the sex that's amazing." She shrugs, tangling legs with his, hissing at his cold feet. He apologizes and tries moving away, until she grabs his legs with her own, silently demanding her Husband stay where he is. He pushes a palm under her gown, his hand caressing her bare hip. She's never worn underwear to sleep unless necessary, and now, he's particularly thankful for this fact; His Wife's lower abdomen close to his, "I think our Daughter takes after you."

He sits up a bit, raising an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nods adamantly. "For starters, she keeps me up late and wakes me up early; And my singing annoys her."

"At least we know she isn't deaf." He responds.

"Or maybe she loves my singing and is actually dancing." She expresses, her eyes showing fake sincerity, "I think when Elizabeth's old enough, I will teach her how to sing and then we can serenade you with duets."

"Won't be necessary." He retorts, trying, and failing, to keep from smiling; The image of his two Girls singing and dancing around the loft.

"Yes it is; I will get some instruments for the apartment, maybe a couple of interesting costumes…" She jokes, "...Absolutely no feathers though..."

Her Husband steps in before she can continue. "Fiona?"

"…Yeah?" She questions.

"Shut up." He answers with a smile.

Her lips form an unmistakable scowl and she rolls her Green eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck; For as sarcastic as he can be, she really does find it lovable…Sometimes. "Michael, do you think..." She sighs hesitantly, "Do you think you could put my cream on for me?"

He pulls back to see his Wife, brushing his thumb against her lip in an attempt to wipe away any embarrassment she may have. "You never need to ask." He whispers, stretching over her body and grabbing the specific lotion from the nightstand; The thick substance smelling like Lavender and Vanilla.

She rolls onto her back, planting her feet on the cot; Spreading her legs so her Husband can kneel between. He gently pushes her nightgown up, sliding his palms over the fabric until it's bunched up. Popping open the tall bottle and squeezing out a sizeable amount, he leans forward and begins rubbing the scented cream in slow circles, massaging the taut skin underneath his hands. This has become a regular activity for them since their Doctor's appointment two weeks ago, since Laura suggested the lotion; Claiming it helps reduce stretch marks and it's associated discomfort.

"How is it down there?" She grimaces, "Do I resemble one of your Government maps?"

Something in her voice makes him reduce his caressing and he glances down at his Wife. "Careful, Fi, that's the Mother of my little Girl you're putting down."

"Well, the Mother of your little Girl feels like a striped zebra right now." She explains with a frustrated laugh, "Honestly, Michael, I don't understand how you even wanna touch me sometimes." The last word ends in a murmur while tears begin to fall.

The massage comes to an abrupt stop, her Husband's cream-covered hand resting under her belly button. _**"Look at me."**_ She sighs, yet agrees, shame and guilt reflecting in her eyes, _**"I never wanna hear you speak of yourself this way; You are just as gorgeous as the day we met, maybe more."**_ He continues, caressing the lines on her stomach with worship, _**"I know you're uncomfortable and miserable and I would take it all away if I could; But what your body is doing for us, for our Daughter? Please, Fiona, believe me when I say I want you so much it hurts, and there is no one more beautiful than you."**_

His Wife lets his words sink in, watching him massage the lotion into her skin, covering every inch of her rounded lower abdomen until it shines in the dimly lit apartment. Lightning flashes with every breath she takes, lust flowing through her Husband so suddenly, he's almost light-headed. While his calloused palms touch her, she starts to relax, her body melting into the bed. "Michael…" She whispers, her eyes soft, yet filled with longing and affection, "…Make love to me."

He returns to her side, pressing against her curving frame. Taking her face in his hands, he claims her full lips with his own, the muscles shifting when he moves onto her clavicle and chest. He continues down towards the bump in her stomach, consumed by feelings of possessiveness and love and…_**Her**_. Breaking the kiss abruptly, he rests on his knees, pulling his Wife's gown over her head. She sits up to help, reaching for her Husband's pajamas pants as soon as she's free. Together, they have managed to shed all the fabric separating them until nothing remains but warm skin and gentle touches.

Sometime later, they have both cooled down enough to require the duvet; Dropping one last kiss on her lower abdomen before spooning behind her, ignoring the slowly drying sheets beneath them. "I hope Ellie has your ears."

"I hope she has yours." She yawns with a smile.

"No you don't." He quips into her neck.

"Yes, I do." She quips back, "She will have the best hearing in all of Miami."

"I hope she has your kindness." He expresses.

"Your courage." She counters.

"Your…Zest of life." He murmurs, his code word for her love of anything going "Boom.".

This revelation makes her turns in his arms. "Really, you hope our little Girl learns about fireballs and pipe bombs and C4 before she can do algebra?"

"I love you, Fiona..." He sighs, running his fingers through her damp hair, pushing it away from her face, "...All the parts of you. Your…Zest of life…Has done so much good and has saved me on more than one occasion; I would be thrilled if our Daughter is like her Mommy." She looks at him, her tired, happy expression matching his, "Although…" He adds on, "…It may prove a bit tricky having a Child who can level the loft if she doesn't like her dinner."

"Well, as long as you don't cook, we should be okay." She chuckles, "I mean, Michael, you can make some of the World's greatest delicacies; But eggs…Pancakes…Not so much."

He tickles his Wife's side in retaliation. "Crazy Girl." He whispers afterwards, pulling her close so their stomachs touch once more, his body a solid shield during the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the rain continues to fall.

* * *

**I know Fi isn't technically a Spy, but the AKA fit perfectly for it! Special prize for whoever can figure out where Grandma Glenanne's quote comes from; A tiny sneak peek for the final bonus chapter, a glimpse into the future! Show the love, Guys! :)**


	12. Bonus Chapter 4- Worth The Wait

**I'm surprised no one got Grandma Glenanne's quote, for those of you who were wondering, it comes from Gilmore Girls; Still love the show! Anyway, onto the next chapter, a flash forward with Fi and Michael and Baby Ellie:)**

**Bonus Chapter 4- Worth The Wait**

The stories about him are legendary; He has been known to take down entire Terrorist organizations in an afternoon, negotiate treaties before breakfast, and destroy the evilest of Crime Lords over lunch:

_**But if it concerns their little Girl, he is at a complete loss.**_

Elizabeth Mcbride has been an exceptional Child from the minute she drew her first breath. All her milestones in life have come easily; Crawling, Walking, and especially, Talking. Her first word was "Mama.", followed quickly by "No." and "Mine.". Now, she is saying all kinds of words; In fact, she just started calling yogurt "Ogurt.". However, the one word Ellie refuses to utter is "Dada.". Her Father has tried everything from bribing to pleading; Even spending a weekend alone with her in hopes it would be the push their Daughter needed. Feeling her Husband's pain, she has begun coaxing Elizabeth as well; Showing their little Girl pictures and repeating "Dada." over and over. To this point, they have had no luck; Ellie, in true Glenanne/Westen fashion, isn't gonna do anything she doesn't wanna do.

Which is why he is sitting cross-legged on the floor of the loft he shares with his Wife and fourteen month old Daughter; Playing with blocks on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. Elizabeth, with her Father's help, is creating towers; Taking one of the toy cars her Cousin Charlie gave her and smashing them into the block buildings. Every time a tower topples over, little Ellie claps her hands; Squealing "More." so he will help her rebuild.

This goes on until the door opens, a welcomed figure coming home from the store. "Hey, thank God we aren't meeting the new Clint until tomorrow, it is a monsoon out; By the way, Seymour says hi."

"Eeyour!" Elizabeth giggles, falling onto her back in laughs.

He glances up at the Redhead, watching her put away groceries. "Really, Fi; When did this start?"

She looks at him with guilt. "Last week." She joins them on the floor, wrapping her arm around her Husband's waist and giving a squeeze, "Oh, and apparently, Ellie has turned into the "Cutest Badass." he has ever seen."

Hearing the newfound information from his Wife is sending him over the edge. It is one thing if it's their Friends, but listening to their little Girl utter the name of a borderline Acquaintance and not his; That's a hard pill to swallow. "I give up."

"Michael, I highly doubt she will go to college unable to say "Dada."." She sighs with sympathy, picking their Daughter and placing her on her lap.

"That's easy for you, Fiona; Elizabeth has been uttering "Mama." since she was nine months old." He scowls, "I guess nobody in this Family loves me."

She muffles a giggle, rolling her eyes at her overdramatic Husband. "I think you got plenty of love this morning; Or have you forgotten the shower."

"Maybe I need a refresher." He quips seductively.

"Maybe you do." She quips back, kissing him passionately.

Suddenly, Ellie is pushing on her Mother's face. "No."

The two of them stare down at their frowning little Girl, laughing at the passion coming from the pint size Toddler; Her Father ruffling her dark Auburn hair. "Heaven forbid all the attention isn't on you."

She squeezes their Daughter towards herself. "Well, whether she says it or not, there is no denying she is yours."

* * *

The rest of the day is spent in each other's company, cancelling a dinner date they have with Madeline and her new Boyfriend; Neither of them wanting to leave the apartment. After putting Ellie to sleep, they finish off the night together, eating dinner and researching their latest case. They are done by eleven, making love by eleven-thirty, and are fast asleep an hour later. They are unexpectedly awaked at three-thirty in the morning by the sounds of their little Girl's blood-curdling scream, reaching for their guns and sitting straight up.

"Oh my God; Michael, something is wrong." She gasps, putting the weapon back under her pillow. This isn't normal for an Infant who usually sleeps through the night.

Before his Wife can get up, he is already in their Daughter's nursery, afraid of what he is gonna find. He immediately sees Elizabeth standing in her crib with tears running down her cheeks. Heart pounding, he begins looking around the enclosed room and the balcony close by; There is no one there, which has been his greatest fear, and everything else seems to be in order. He goes over to the crib, lifting Ellie up and checking her over.

"It's okay, Pretty Girl." He kisses their Daughter's sweaty cheek and rubs her back. In the meantime, Elizabeth is clinging to him, sobbing "Dada" against his shoulder, her Father oblivious.

"Is she okay?" She asks, entering the nursery and rushing over towards her Husband and little Girl.

He shakes his head. "I don't know, Fi. I can't see anything wrong, but she won't stop crying; I think we should call Laura."

While she gets the phone, he takes Ellie to the changing table, hoping a new diaper is all she needed. He tries to lay their Daughter down; Instead she holds on even tighter. By the time his Wife comes back into the room, he is sitting in the plush rocking chair, gently swaying with their little Girl in his arms. "Is she running a fever?"

"I don't think so." He murmurs, "I think she is just warm from stress."

She continues to talk to the Doctor; Hanging up once the conversations is over. "Laura is on her way." It is then she hears Elizabeth uttering "Dada.", "Michael…Do you hear what she is saying?"

He pulls their Daughter away from his shoulder and Ellie, her whimpering slowly reducing, utters the word her Father has waited for since the day she was born. She is hiccupping and trying to catch her breath, but it is clear as can be; "Dada.". He smiles, hugging her tightly against his bare chest. "That's right, Pretty Girl; I'm here and you are safe."

Husband and Wife look at each other, unshed tears in both of their expressions. She crosses the nursery, sitting on the arm of the chair, and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "She knew you would protect her."

Sudden banging interrupts the moment and he stands up, trying to pass Elizabeth to her Mommy; Their Daughter won't have any of it, clinging to him once more. He isn't gonna refuse her, carrying her with him when he answers the door and lets the Doctor in. Ten minutes later, after a thorough examination, Laura puts away her stethoscope and faces her favorite Patients. "Ellie is completely fine, I'm thinking this may be her first nightmare; They usually start around this age. The best thing you can do is help her get back to sleep; I recommend a cup of milk and a cuddle."

He laughs, reminded of a morning long ago and a similar thought he once had. Elizabeth has finally allowed her Mother to hold her while he walks the Doctor to her car, thanking her for coming at such an hour. In the meantime, she heads into the kitchen, warming up the preferred drink for their little Girl, sitting on the balcony when her Husband returns. "I don't think I will be able to sleep."

He crouches down in front them, being careful of Ellie. "I know, Fiona; That's something I never wanna see again."

"What if it does though, Michael?" She asks with fear, holding their Daughter higher on her lap, "I don't want her being afraid."

"Then she will sleep with us." He sighs, picking up Elizabeth so his Wife can stand, which she does…In shock.

"Wait…Are you suggesting we…Break our rule about her in the bed?" She exclaims.

He shrugs. "I just think for tonight, it wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Our little Girl finally says the magic word and you turn into a huge Softie." She teases, "I thought I was the only one who could melt your cold exterior."

"_**Sorry, Fi, you got competition."**_

* * *

**Okay, Guys, so I lied last time…This WILL NOT be the last bonus chapter; I still have one more left inside of me! It's not one of the original ones, this is brand new and basically the ultimate send off for this story, a trip through time and a glimpse into the relationship between Father and Daughter! What can I say; These last episodes are inspiring me! Review, Guys! :)**


	13. Bonus Chapter 5- Lifetime Of Memories

**I'm having a sense of déjà vu here! In May, I said this story was done, but here we are, with five bonus chapters; Now, I can safely say I'm done! With only four episodes left, I can only hope we all get the happy ending we're all waiting for, even if it isn't anything like this! To my group of Girls who have stuck around for every chapter, you know who you are, and I thank you for dealing with the insane amount of fluff! I'm sure we'll all be in the padded room together for the series finale! LOL! :) **

**Bonus Chapter 5- Lifetime Of Memories**

For the first twenty-seven years of his life, he never believed in "True Love." or "Love At First Sight." or "Love Conquers All."; Growing up in a hostile environment didn't give him much of a chance to. Even the way he felt about the fiery Redhead from Belfast wasn't like this, not in the beginning. The road to their happy ending was Crazy and Epic, Complicated and Intense; With more ups and downs than most Couples have in a lifetime. But like a wise, crazy, Man once said; _**"Don't try to fight destiny; It will kick your ass."**_. Still, it wasn't until he held their Daughter for the first time he became a full-fledged Convert; Never again would he scoff at the mention of all things concerning love.

* * *

_**January 2020…**_

He stands in the corridor of the Elementary School while checking his voicemail, picking up their five-year old little Girl from Kindergarten. A few times during the year, he schedules special days alone her; Taking her anywhere her young heart desires. Suddenly, there is a burst of noise when doors to classrooms open and Children start filing into the halls. He slides his cell phone into his pocket, searching the crowd for their Daughter. Finally, among a sea of backpacks, he spots her; In the middle of a group of Children, being a social butterfly through and through, truly the exact opposite of her Parents. She's wearing her Navy Blue raincoat and matching boots, her dark Auburn ponytail bouncing while she's talking.

Her face lights up the moment she sees him, and next thing he knows, she's running straight for him, throwing herself into his waiting arms. "Hi, Daddy."

He scoops Ellie into his embrace, kissing her flushed cheek and inhaling her sweet scent, Lavender and Vanilla like her Mother; In his eyes, the most perfect smell in the World. "Hey, Pretty Girl; Did you have a good day?"

She nods adamantly. "I'm the only one who nailed a cart-wheel!"

"_**Like there was any doubt you would."**_ That's the sole thought running through his mind. Ever since he found their Daughter hanging from the tree in their backyard, it was a forgone conclusion she would be a natural at gymnastics. Between her long legs and catlike reflexes, it's only a matter of time before their little Girl is on the top of a pyramid.

Their Daughter starts tapping her index finger against his shoulder, breaking her Father's trance. "Aren't you excited?"

Reaching across his chest, he grabs her side and tickles her, listening to the hysterical laughing coming from the pint-sized Child. "What do you think, Elizabeth Mcbride?" He jokes, "Of course I'm excited, I'm just trying to decide what size pompoms you're gonna need."

"Daddy, I'm not gonna do cheerleading." She insists, "I'm gonna do soccer like Cousin Charlie."

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl." He sighs, setting Ellie down and taking her hand, walking out of the School and down the stairs; Rushing the two of them towards the Charger in the torrential storm.

Their Daughter climbs into the backseat and buckles herself into the booster seat, being independent for such a young age. "Can we go to Jessica's for ice cream?"

"Don't tell your Mommy." He teases, watching the smile form on her lips. Nothing makes him happier than his two Girls in complete bliss, even if each is done in totally different ways.

On the trip to the frozen yogurt shop, Elizabeth is a chatterbox, talking the entire drive about her day in intimate detail; Yet another contradiction to her Parents. No detail of the conversation is looked over and her Father revels in the communication, Ellie barely pausing when they enter Jessica's; Taking their "Usual." seat. They order and relax, finishing off a Blueberry split between the two of them. Never in a million years would anyone believe a five-year old little Girl could get "Michael Westen.", former Superspy, dressed in one of his typical suits no less, to eat an ice cream sundae with no care in the World; _**How times change**_.

* * *

They say "Never say never.", they obviously were talking to Elizabeth Mcbride. While the years progressed, she fought the stigma long and hard; Gymnast automatically becomes Cheerleader. The confident and popular Tomboy did soccer like promised, keeping a 4.0 GPA in the process; But it wasn't until her junior year of high school she decided to stop fighting and got on top of the pyramid. It became the best thing she ever did, and her Dad's worst nightmare; Guys weren't just Friends with their Daughter anymore, they were "Friends." with their Daughter.

* * *

_**June 2032…**_

It's after midnight and he's finishing up the plans to surprise his Wife with a trip to Paris for their anniversary. The two of them have been so busy between Ellie's graduation and the occasional cases Jesse and Dani find; They hardly have time for themselves anymore. He places the envelope back into its hiding place, making sure all the notes and receipts are with it before shutting off the last of the lamps. He hears the front door unlock and knows it's Elizabeth returning home from her date. She has been in a steady relationship the past year with Patrick Adams, the Brother of one of her former teammates. Everyone calls him "Chase.", everybody except for her Father. He doesn't care for Kid, never has, and he makes sure to call him by his actual name every chance he gets; Hitting a nerve only an overprotective Dad can hit.

It seems lately the young Couple has been completely inseparable, and when her Mother mentions the subject of Patrick going with them to Venezuela for a few weeks during the summer, her Husband forbids it. Their trip to the "Land Of Grace." has been a Family tradition since Ellie was ten and there is no way in Hell he's sharing her with the "Conceited Punk." as he's deemed in their household; Besides, these are the last months alone with their little Girl before she leaves for Georgetown in the fall. Even though she'll never admit it, he can tell his Wife is secretly glad he put his foot down. They may have Nieces and Nephews and Godchildren, but Elizabeth is their only Baby; And while she has a problem rocking the boat, her Husband doesn't.

He calls their Daughter's name, hearing the turning of multiple deadbolts. Thirty seconds later, he glances up and sees Ellie standing in the frame of the living room, immediately realizing something is wrong; Her cheeks bright Pink and her eyes swollen and Red. He steps around the coffee table, almost running towards the crumbling Teenager. "What's the matter, Elizabeth?" Instead of answering, she collapses in her Father's arms. As she sobs against his shoulder, there is the memory of their little Girl falling off her bike when she was four and him rushing to pick her up. He's scared, scared this is something he can't fix; Something bigger than a scraped knee, "Ellie, tell me what's wrong."

After a couple of minutes, she lifts her head. "Chase broke up with me." She whispers, fresh tears falling down her face, "He says with me going to D.C. and him going to New York, it's gonna be too difficult to make things work." Squeezing their Daughter tightly, the anger is rising inside him more and more. _**"What an Idiot?"**_ He thinks, _**"Doesn't he understand what an incredible gift she is?"**_ Elizabeth pulls away, taking a deep steadying breath while she walks over to the couch, collapsing into it, "What's wrong with me?"

He sits down next to her. "I want you to listen to me, Ellie…There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're Funny and Beautiful, Kind and Smart; Basically, you're too good for Patrick. Someday, Pretty Girl, you'll find "The One."; Hell, you might have already met him. Whoever he is, though, he'll appreciate you're worth fighting for."

She leans back against the cushions. "You have to say this; You're my Dad."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true." He insists.

"You didn't fight for Mom." She murmurs.

And there it is, the dark truth that'll never get away from him. He looks at their Daughter, her hair lying over her shoulder. The tiny Baby who was born an equal combination of her Parents is now a young Woman who is the spitting image of her Mother; Aside from his Blue eyes and chin. _**"You're right, I didn't; Not at first. When your Mom came to Miami, I…Was a different Man than I am now. I was a Fool for way too long and then, after I realized what I wanted, it was almost taken away from me. Luckily for you, I was given the ultimate second chance…And I didn't waste it."**_ Her Father wraps his arm around her, pulling her back against him, _**"This break up is gonna hurt and you're gonna be upset, however, you'll get through it and recognize you're better off; You're Elizabeth Mcbride Westen after all…Nothing can hold you down for long."**_

* * *

Her Dad was right, she would find "The One."…And not only had she already met him…She grew up with him.

Almost nine months to the day after Ellie's birth, James Matthew Porter made his arrival into the World; Named for the two Westens who played a role in his Father's life. To say Jamie was a surprise would be an understatement and made his Parents plan their Ceremony in record time; His Mother wanting to be a Bride before she began to show. Two Babies under a year old would be hard on any job, but with the help of Grandma Maddie, the team remained intact.

James and Elizabeth spent the first twenty years of their life being each other's Best Friend and Partner In Crime. They went to College together and realized there was one more name to add to the list; Soulmate. Being away from Miami gave them the chance to test the newfound relationship, coming home from graduation only strengthened it; And pretty soon, her Father received the phone call every Man dreads.

* * *

_**November 2037…**_

He has spent the last half hour making small talk, answering the same question over and over:

_**"How does it feel to be walking your little Girl down the aisle?"**_

He forces a grin and reassures them he's ready, inside though, there is a different answer; He feels fucking miserable. Standing in front of him is their twenty three year old Daughter, dressed in the same gown her Mom wore on her Wedding day. He can't believe this is their little Girl, the same little Girl who would climb into his lap for story time; _**Where has the years gone**_? He steps further inside the room, taking their Daughter's palms in his. "You are…" He stops, unable to speak, "…Breathtaking doesn't begin to cover it; Are you even real?"

"I assure you I am." She sighs, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Her Father's eyes meet hers and he notices the fear there, she's petrified; Very un-Westen like. "Ellie, if you wanna leave, we can go. I'll get the Charger and your Uncle Sam can distract the Guests, no questions asked."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I love Jamie, Dad; I'm just nervous." She nods, "You Guys make it seem so easy, I want what you have."

He squeezes her shoulders. "What your Mother and I have is very unique, Pretty Girl, but it has never been easy; We have had to work at it every day. Plus, she's one of a kind; There is no Woman in the World like her."

"See, that's what I want; Total, unconditional, devotion." She softly utters, looking up at her Father.

_**"And you have it, Ellie. James is a good Man, and I'm not saying this because I have known him since he was born; I have always believed it. Now, I wanna tell you something and I want you to really hear me." **_She nods in agreement, _**"No matter what happens, you'll always be our Daughter. The day you were born, I vowed to protect you with my life and that'll never change; Even if your name does. Do you understand?"**_

"Thank you Dad." Her mouth trembles while staring at their clasped hands, "I love you."

_**"I love you too, so much, and I'll always take care of you."**_ He reaches up, pulling her veil over her face and adjusting it; Only after whispering in her ear, _**"It's time to be brave little Angel."**_

There is a gentle knock on the door and Elizabeth's Best Friend, Haley, steps inside; Carrying two bouquets of White Roses. "Are you ready?"

She takes one last deep breath, smiling at her Father. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go, Pretty Girl." Ellie slides her arm through her Dad's and takes a bouquet from Haley; The ending of one chapter and the beginning of another.

* * *

The Ceremony goes off with no problems, thankfully and to the disappointment of her Father, who still waited for a runaway Bride; This is their Daughter after all. It gives him a little thrill when his Wife digs her nails into his thigh at the point the Minister asks if anyone can think of any reason why Elizabeth and Jamie shouldn't be married. In all honestly, though, she watches her Husband crack a genuine smile at the end of the Wedding, which makes her think of the journey towards theirs; The imperfections, the obstacles, then finally, the thrill of holding true possession of each other's heart…Rings and all.

But now, she watches her Family grow, like it has over the years:

_**.Her Brother Sean gained a Wife and two Children in a ten month span, a little Boy named Liam and a little Girl named Claire.  
.Nate and Ruth had another Child, a Daughter named Kate.  
.Sam and Elsa reunited, finally tying down the notorious Bachelor.  
.Maddie and Virgil finally became a Couple, giving her Sons the Stepdad they secretly always wanted.**_

Amidst her trip down memory lane, her Husband looks at her, his Blue eyes bright with love as he leans over to kiss her, the Bride and Groom doing the same at the exact instant. While the Guests stand and follow the Newlyweds out of the Church, Husband and Wife wait back, standing at a slower pace; This allows time for him to take her in his arms, her palms wrapping around his neck.

"Thank you." He murmurs.

"For what?" She questions with curious eyes, her age showing with the laugh lines at the side, "For keeping you on your toes all these years, for putting all those Grey hairs on your head, or for managing to get into your sixties?"

"_**For all of it."**_ He sighs, giving her the most humble look she has ever seen, _**"We have been through so much together, and despite how confused I was or lost I got, you never gave up on me; Even when you should have. So…I find myself thanking you; Thank you for believing in me."**_

Her smile can light a thousand candles. "Thank you for being worth it." She whispers, tears flowing freely while she kisses him deeply. He pulls her closer and knows there isn't a single thing he would change about his life; Even all the heartache and pain has been worth it…It brought him here…

_**And here is a pretty damn good place.**_

* * *

**The End…For good this time.**


End file.
